Chances
by SnakePrincess101
Summary: It's been a year since the war and Hermione Granger was overjoyed to find out that she was the new head girl, but when she finds out that Draco Malfoy has not only retuned to the school but is also head boy she starts to doubt the point but as the two of them grow closer they learn that they're not so different as they once believed. *Will be rewritten*
1. He's back

DRACO'S POV

I stared at her, she stared back.

No one was expecting _us _to come back after how last year ended, I understand why. If I was them, I wouldn't want _us _back there either. The truth was I felt awful about how I had acted the 6 years that I attended Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the things I had done and said were unforgivable and if I could go back and change it all I would.

"Draco, come on mate we need to get on the train." Blaise's words had pulled me out of my trance. I broke my stare and pulled myself onto the train, we headed to the back of the train and found an empty cabin. I looked at Blaise and Pansy.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to them.

"What for?" Blaise was looking worried as he spoke to me kindly.

I looked down, "Well, I got you into this mess, didn't I? It's all my Father's fault that we fought against our peers last year. If you two hadn't been friends with me you wouldn't have to avoid the looks, we get."

"Draco," Now Pansy spoke, "We learn from our mistakes, being friends with you thought us that we all have to change and that we all have to grow up. I'm glad that we're friends, all of us. And we'll make new ones! I mean you're head boy now so soon enough people will trust us again." I looked up and smiled at Pansy, since the war she had become rather nice. Well we all had, we had to change after what happened to us last year.

"Mate you should probably head off to prefects' carriage, and speak to the prefects and the head girl." Blaise said leaning back in his seat. "I bet Granger's the head girl. She's a smart one she is, be nice to her mate I like her. She's the kind of girl to be friends with now." I rolled my eyes at Blaise and gave a sort of laugh and slid the carriage door closed behind me.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

What on earth was he doing back here! Was the first thought I had when I saw Draco Malfoy standing at the platform for the Hogwarts Express. I was in no mood to deal with his drama this year, after the last I wouldn't have thought he'd ever say a bad word against me now. I continued to stare at him until he was on the train, I turned my head to the right to tell Ginny that _he _was stood on the other end of the platform but she'd already jumped onto the train. I quickly hopped on and looked around for her vibrant red hair, it didn't take me long to find her. She was in the corner seat of the compartment sat opposite Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, I slowly opened the door and waved at the two of them as I sat down next to Ginny.

"It's going to be strange without Harry and Ron hey Hermione." Neville said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah but I'll be too busy with head girl duties to even notice them not being around to cause trouble." I said with a giggle.

"Congrats on head girl Hermione, I knew you'd get it you deserve it more than anyone else." Luna said smiling widely at me, I smiled back. After 10 or so minutes of catching up I excused myself so that I could head over to the prefects' carriage to meet the new prefects and head boy.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I was late. I was sure of that and Granger was going to whoop my ass for being late. When I arrived at the door to the meeting room I stared at the door for a few moments and then slowly, very slowly, placed my hand on the door handle and pushed it down... "What are you doing her Malfoy?" She had said my name so slowly and with disgust. She said it with more disgust now than when I used to bully her.

"I'm the new head boy" I whispered staring at the floor, I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to see the pain and damage I had caused her so is didn't. I just stared at the floor.

"I don't believe you." She said laughing. At this I looked up. She was staring at me, and we seemed to be the only ones in the room.

"Look Granger, I know what I did in the past was awful but I'm here because I've changed and I want to show people that. I want them to know that I'm sorry for what I have done," I dropped my gaze back to the floor. "Granger I am so sorry for calling you all those names, I was scared when I said those things. I wanted my father to accept me then, but now I want real friends. I don't want people to look at me with disgust the same way you did when I walked in." I felt my eyes filling up and my throat becoming tight then all of a sudden, I felt a pair of arms pull me forward and place themselves around my neck, I returned the act. She placed her head on my shoulder and I lifted mine to place onto of hers.

"It's okay Draco." She whispered to me, then she pulled away. "I don't fully forgive you but this is a start." and then she turned on her toes and walked over to the table at the side of the carriage.

"So where are the prefects?" I asked as I followed her to the table at sat in the seat next to her.

"Ugh I think they're supposed to arrive after a bit after us but I'm not too sure." She answered while placing her head in a hand.

"So how are things going with Weasley, heard you guys are an item now?" I asked worryingly just in case she didn't want to open up to me just yet.

"Were!" She responded quickly and loudly, "Oh um sorry, we didn't end on umm good terms"

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Draco if that's okay" Wiping a tear from her cheek she turned her head to watch the door, the room filled with silence and stayed that way until the prefects entered.


	2. I'm sorry

HERMIONE'S POV

"Now that we're all acquainted, I think you can head back to your carriages for the last 30 minutes of the journey." I said looking up at the new prefects, they all stood up quietly and left whispering without a look back. I placed my head in my hands and placed them on the table.

"You look like you're gonna cry," I looked up, Draco was still here. He placed his hand on my shoulder; I felt a shiver move down my body, but not like the one you get when your cold or creped out. No, this shiver was like one you get when a guy you really like accidentally touches your hand while moving his.

"What are you still doing in here? I thought you left with the others." I asked him not really caring for an answer it's just that I'd been staring at him for too long.

"I don't really feel like heading back to my carriage," He looked at the floor and removed his hand from my shoulder, "Pansy and Blaise will attempt you ask me loads of questions to see if you tried to kill me when I walked in." He let out a little laugh, "He likes you," He looked at my very confused and shocked face, "No no not like that, what I mean is that he wants to be friends with you."

"Why don't you come back with me?" I suggested smiling at him, he looked at me confused and then when he saw how serious I was he smiled and very slowly nodded his head.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I was taken back when Hermione suggested I spend the rest of the train ride with her and her friends but I agreed because I wasn't in the mood for Blaise's constant questions. I followed Hermione quietly, as she opened the door three heads turned in my direction. I looked around Hermione had moved out of the door way and sat down next to a ginger haired girl, Ginny Weasley. I stood there for about a minute when I hear Hermione's voice in what seemed like the distance. "I asked Draco to come sit with us; I hope you don't mind." And with that the heads had turned to Hermione, Neville Longbottom shot Hermione a dark look.

"Draco?" Neville asked questioningly, I looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. She rolled her eyes in a joking way and patted the empty seat next to her. I slowly moved away from the door and towards the spare seat next to Hermione, we sat in silence for about 5 minutes until Hermione erupted with annoyance- "This is stupid! He's apologised loads, he helped Harry defeat Voldemort and he is head boy so McGonagall has forgiven him!"

Everyone sat starting at her for a moment then Ginny turned to me, "You're head boy?" she sounded very surprised by the news I nodded my head.

"I'm as surprised as you are to be honest." I smiled at her it took a moment but she smiled back. I turned to Neville, "I'm sorry Longbottom for the way I treated you back then, I was a spoiled little brat whom only believed that he had to follow in his father's footsteps." he looked confused and just sat there in ore of what I had said to him. "And you Lovegood, I'm so very sorry." They all sat there a bit shocked then all of a sudden Luna spoke.

"I believe in giving second chances, I think you deserve them from everyone. A parent's bad behaviour can be reflected in a child if they don't get taught right from wrong."

"Thank you Lovego-Luna," I smiled at her and it didn't take long at all for her to smile back, "You're a smart one, I like her." I said turning to Hermione.

"What like how Blaise likes me?" We both burst out laughing.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"You like him, don't you?" Ginny whispered to me walking over to get seats at the Gryffindor table.

"No! I don't like him Gin, I mean I've found him attractive in the past but this is Malfoy we're talking about. Plus, me and Ron only just broke up I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Ugh boring."

"Shut up!" I elbowed her in the arm, we glanced at each other and started laughing.

"You're just like them you know, you spend too much time with those two idiots."

"But at least you won't feel like you're missing all of their idiocy this year." Ginny said smiling sympathetically at me.

"I'm okay, I promise. I've got you and you're not going to run into the face over danger like Harry would."

"It depends what I feel like." We both laughed at this, I looked across the hall at the Slytherin table to see Draco sat exactly opposite me I smiled at him and he pulled a silly face at me and I started to giggle which made him laugh. I then noticed that the Slytherin table was fairly empty I suppose after the war the ex-death eaters didn't want their kids around or the kids didn't want to come back. I didn't concentrate on the sorting ceremony; my mind was racing. Had Ginny been right? Did he feel the same? Was I ready for dating again?


	3. The start of something big

DRACO'S POV

I couldn't sleep, I can't any more. I haven't slept much since I got my mark at the end of the fifth year. I sat up and pushed my hand through the very small gap of the curtains of my four-poster bed and picked up my watch, 3:08. I swung my legs over the bed and placed them on the stone cold marble floor of the dungeons, we had rugs on either side of our beds so that we didn't have to walk on the marble as we got out of bed but I had set fire to the one that was supposed to sit on this side of my bed in my third year. Not one of my best idea's I'll say that now but it was funny for us any way.

I picked up the closes pair of shoes and left my dorm, the common room was empty as I walked across it quickly not wanting to bump into anyone on my way out. I walked quickly so that I wasn't caught out of bed by one of the professors by the time I'd reached the astronomy tower it was slowly but surely getting lighter in the distance. I went and sat on the balcony of the tower against a wall staring out at the sky, I sat there for hours staring at the starts. But my thought wasn't on the stars or the sky, no. My only thought was on Hermione Granger ugh what is wrong with me! Yeah, she was pretty but not my type; I liked girls with blonde hair and blue eyes, girls who have petit figures and curves. Not Hermione bloody Granger.

I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, I let out a deep sigh. I stood up slowly taking in one last deep breath and headed back to the dungeons. By the time I was back it was a quarter to six, everyone would be getting ready for the day and heading down to breakfast soon. I got out of my pyjamas and into my school robes and headed down to the library, when I got there it had just opened and it was completely empty, not surprised considering it was just after 6 on the first day of school. I grabbed a few books on advanced potions and headed towards a table at the back of the library.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Wow, I don't believe it! Draco Malfoy is in the library and he's actually studding!"

"Oh bog of Hermione, I'm busy."

"I thought you'd change your ways," He looked up at me from his book and rolled his eyes, I smiled down at him but his stare went straight back to his book. I pulled out the chair next to him and sat down slowly, he turned his head and stared at me. "What?" I asked ever so innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm sitting next to you," I looked at him but he didn't seem impressed, "You're starting to let your cracks show Malfoy, you're head boy and I'm head girl we can study together you know." he still didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at me. "Not a morning person huh? Noted." After 20 minutes I put my book in my bag and stood up slowly, I swung my bag onto my shoulder and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Said a voice from behind me.

"Breakfast," I said sweetly turning to him with a smile on my face, "Coming?"

"Yeah I'm starving." He said smiling back.

We walked to the great hall quietly, neither of us new exactly what to say to each other so we just walked side by side once in a while glancing at each other. When we arrived at the great hall I turned to him, "Hey Draco, meet me in the library at lunch." He smiled at me and walked over to the Slytherin table and in one swift move sat down next to Blaise.

"Did you get up early so that you could meet up with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny whispered as I sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"No, I went to the library and he happened to be there so we walked here together that is all." I said raising both my eyebrows at her.

"So, what's on your time table for today?" Ginny asked eyeing up the bit of paper that appeared in front of me as I sat down. Breakfast went slowly, which I had no complaints about seeing as we had potions with the Slytherins first thing. We headed to the dungeons slowly, it felt strange this was the first time going to a lesson without Harry and Ron being around and I began to start missing them. I know I've got Ginny but it's not the same, as we arrived at Professor Slughorn's room I looked up and down the corridor expecting to see one of them but instead I saw Draco and he was walking towards me.


	4. The truth of amortentia

DRACO'S POV

"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if um..." She looked sad; she had looked happy for the short amount of time we had been back here. "What's wrong?" She looked at me with wide eyes and gave me a faint smile.

"I'm fine," She whispered just loud enough that I could hear her.

"You don't look fine Hermione..." I turned to Ginny, "Why is she upset?"

"I can speak for myself Draco!" Hermione answered but shot me a death stare in the process.

"Merlin, okay I'm sorry. Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine." As she said this, she stomped off into the class room after everyone else. I looked at the Weasley girl with questioning eyebrows, she looked at me for a moment and then smiled at me as if she had been questioning my trust and purpose of my gaze. She shrugged her shoulders and me and walked off into the room after Hermione, I followed her into the room but stopped still in the door way. I looked around the room, there was a spare seat with Blaise and Pansy but there was also one with Granger and Weasley. I stood there for what felt like 10 hours until my thoughts where interrupted by one of the most annoying voice I have ever heard in my life; Slughorn it was at times like these I missed Snape's lessons.

"Mr Malfoy please take a seat next to Miss Granger, it will be good to have the head boy and girl together." I walked to Hermione's desk quickly and pulled out my chair, I placed my bag on the floor and pulled out my equipment. "Now that everyone is settled if I may have your attention please, today we will be studding a very special potion. Now can anyone tell me what amortentia is?... Anyone? Ahhhh Miss Granger." Hermione's hand had slowly risen into the air, she looked at me slyly and then slowly started to speak.

"It is a love potion sir, it smells different for each person depending on what they are attracted to."

"Good, good..." He responded light-heartedly "and if you don't mind me asking Miss Granger what do you smell?" He handed her a vile filled with a pinkish liquid. She opened the bottle and held it under her nose.

"I smell; freshly mowed grass..." the potion turned green, "new parchment..." it changed again, "spearmint toothpaste" once again it changed colour, "and um coconut." platinum blonde. That was the last colour that out of the potion but it made no sense to me, coconuts aren't platinum blonde.

As she returned the potion to Slughorn I got a waft of the scent. New parchment. Old books. Raspberry. And... SHIT.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

Shit.

That was my first thought.

SHIT.

I didn't think I did but now I know.

I was so very wrong.

I like Draco.

Potions went quickly and that I was glad of. As soon as the lesson ended, I ran out of the room and didn't turn back. I could hear Ginny calling my name but I had to get out of there, I had to get away from Draco for a bit. I headed off to my next lesson without a second glance backwards.

By the time lunch had come around I was calm, I walked over to the Gryffindor table without looking at the Slytherin table. By the time I got to Ginny I sat down opposite her so that I didn't accidently look at him. I ate slowly and stood up to walk off as soon as I had finished. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry Gin but I need to go to the library, um homework."

"Is that homework tall and blonde by any chance?" I rolled my eyes and Ginny and waved at her as I walked out of the great hall. I walked quickly to the library.

"We need to talk, come with me." I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the back of the library, a section that I knew no one would come to. We wouldn't be disturbed.


	5. The first kiss

DRACO'S POV

She seemed mad or upset I could really tell; she had a strong grip on my arm and she dragged me to the back of the library. "What's going on Hermione?" I asked as we arrived at the furthest point from the doors; she let go of my arm and turned to face me. "Hermione?..." She took a step closer to me, and another our faces just inches apart. She leaned in and kissed me.

Her lips were soft I placed my left hand on her cheek and placed my other hand on her waist pulling her in closer. She pulled away. "What was the purpose of that?" She looked at me... a strange look.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to um do that."

"You don't need to apologies Hermione." She stared at me and I started back I placed my other hand on her cheek, "You never have to apologies to me Hermione." She looked down at the floor and took a step backword not moving her gaze I dropped my hands from her face and kept my eyes on her face.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

Why did I do that? I looked up at Draco and then ran. I ran straight up to the Gryffindor tower and up into the girl's dorms and onto my bed, I stared at the celling thinking. The moment that I just shared with Malfoy flashing before my eyes over and over again, time had got the better of me and when I checked my watch it was already dinner time. I jumped out of bed and headed downstairs to the great hall, when I arrived, I looked over at the end table but he wasn't there. I scanned the Gryffindor table for red hair but I could not see Ginny anywhere, I walked down the table until I came upon Neville. "Hey Neville, where is Ginny?"

"Hey Hermione, um she was here a minute ago but Zabini came over and she left with him."

"Curious, is it okay if I join you?"  
"Of course! You don't have to ask Hermione."

"Thanks Neville." I sat down quickly and started to tuck into the pie on the plate in front of me. I sat watching the teachers table while I ate when I noticed that McGonagall was walking towards me, I placed my knife and fork down as she pointed at me to follow her. It was a short distance to her office from the great hall, as we approached I saw the silhouette of a tall, blonde Slytherin.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, please follow me..." We arrived at a large monument "Sherbet lemons." she kept his password well I know he had changed it many times before but she kept his password. "Please take a seat." She informed, as we walked up to her desk I sat down and so did he. The chairs were close, very close. Our legs were touching and it sent shivers down my spine! FOR MERLINS SAKE! What is this boy doing to me? I never felt like this when I was with Ron, when Draco touches me I have this new sensation take over my body- it engulfs my soul- and it makes me want _him_. "The reason I have brought you both here today is because..." McGonagall's sharp voice bought me back to reality, "I have decided that we will hold a ball every year to commemorate the battle, as head boy and girl you are going to plan our first ever commemoration ball. I hope you make the 2nd of May a good day." I looked at Draco he has staring at McGonagall- completely star struck. I could see the good that would come out of this and remember those who passed on- in a reminiscent way. I looked at McGonagall and nodded, I grabbed Draco's arm and a pulled him off his chair and out of the office.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

You've got to be kidding. That is what I wanted to say to McGonagall, another ball? With like dancing and ughhhhhhhhhh I hate dancing! I was so focused on McGonagall I didn't notice Hermione was dragging me out of the office until the doors closed on my face. I stood up straight and grabbed Hermione's wrist, "Are we going to talk about what happened?" I asked her as she spun around quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She questioned setting herself free from my grip. I raised my eyebrows at her and she stared worryingly for a moment. "Fine but not here, let's go somewhere more private." She gave me a small simile and placed her hand in mine as she glided to a spot I knew far too well; the astronomy tower.

As we reached the balcony Hermione leaned over the railings whereas I went and sat in the exact same spot as this morning. "It's strange being back on this balcony, this is where we decided that we would go and find the remaining horcruxes."

"Hermione..."

"I know..." She turned and slowly walked over to me, she turned so that her back was against the wall and slowly slid down it so that she was sat next to me. She hugged her knees to her chest and let out a deep sigh. "Ron cheated on me." I shot my head in her direction, she was looking at me already I went to speak but she shook her head. "No let me finish, you need to hear it all. He's training to be an aorur with Harry, I went to visit them on the third week of the training as a surprise. When I arrived at their flat the front door was unlocked which was strange because Harry told me that they would both be out when I arrived, anyway I got my wand out and entered the flat thinking someone had broken in but instead I found Ronald in bed with someone else..." She was crying, tears rolling down her face. I placed my hand on her knee and my other arm around the back of her neck and pulled her into a hug. "Harry said he didn't know who it was, it was just a girl he had met in a bar. And before I knew it I was back here, and we were getting along and then I smelt that parchment and I smelt..."

"Shampoo" She looked at me confused, "I also smelt shampoo Hermione... I smelt your shampoo." She smiled a small but significant smile.


	6. Something amazing

HERMIONE'S POV

He felt the same way, Draco Malfoy liked me...and I like him.

"So what does this mean?" I asked him as I pulled myself out of our hug and looked out at the mountains.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked me in a husky seductive voice. I looked at him, he was looking out at the view. I placed my hand on his.

"I want it to mean something... something good, no something amazing." He tuned his head to look at me and stood up, he held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up and then placed his hands on my hips pulling me in close, he looked into my eyes for a long moment and the whispered to me-

"I think it's going to be more than amazing Miss Granger." And then he kissed me, a deep passionate kiss. He tuned slightly and then stared to move, I walked back into the wall and leaned up against it. He closed the gap between us and moved a hand up my back and placed in on the back of my neck. But then he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, I hadn't quite got my breath back. He smiled at me and took another step back placing his hand in mine.

"We're gonna be late for lessons." He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug before we set of for Care of magical creatures. As we walked Draco was trying to impress me but it wasn't going to plan because he just looked like an idiot and I would laugh at him, we walked with the smallest gap between us; our hands entwined with the others.

At the end of the duble lesson we headed for dinner, "I'll come get you when I'm finished." he said walking over to the Slytherin table. We arrived at the fat lady's portrait I kissed Draco good night and as I a was about to say the password he shouted my name, I turned to face him. "Meet me in the library tomorrow morning before breakfast." I nodded and went through the portrait into the common room.

The common room was fairly empty when I arrived, I saw Ginny sat in the corner with Nevil, Dean, Seamus and Lavender. I walked over slowly focussing on the events that had just occurred, I sat down next to Ginny on the small sofa trying to pick up the conversation but it ended once Ginny had seen the grin on my face. "And why are you so happy?" She questioned teasingly.

"I'm not." I shot back quickly.

"Come on Hermione, I need some gossip."

"I'll tell you later, it's nothing to worry about."

"Then why don't you tell us now?" Asked Lavender.

"Because it's none of your business." I said standing up and walking off to my dorm room.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I walked back to the dungeons slowly not wanting to forget what had just happened. By the time I reached the common room it had been deserted, I walked up to my dorm and got changed then quickly climbed into bed and feel fast asleep. Tonight, was the first time I'd slept properly in months and that was all down to Hermione Granger.

I woke up at about 5 that morning and got dressed quickly, I picked up my bag and headed off towards the library. Hermione was leaning against the wall with her nose in a book she didn't notice me when I stood in front of her, "Hermione..." I whispered in her ear as I pulled the book out of her hands; Pride and prejudice.

"Oi give that back!" She said in a low voice, she was tired.

"Fine, where did you get it I've never heard of it before?"

"It's a muggle book, it's one of my mums favourite books so I thought I'd bring it with me this year." She yawned as she finished her sentence and then grabbed the book from my hand and placed it in her bag, "Are we going in or what?" I nodded and followed her into the library and onto a sofa near the door. She sat down on the edge of the sofa and grabbed the book out of her bag, she leaned back on the sofa and started to read. I dropped my bag next to hers and walked over to the potions section of the library and skimmed my index finger over the spines of the books. Eventually I selected a book from the shelf and walked back over to Hermione, she was fast asleep on the sofa. She had her head resting on her hand which was propped up on the arm of the sofa, her book had fallen to the floor. I sat down next to her and pulled her towards me; I placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her holding the book I had taken of the shelf in my hands, I had got so lost in the pages of my book that when I looked at my watch it was already 6:40 I stood up and put the book back and went back to Hermione.

"Babe..." I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her until her eyes slowly opened, "Come on let's go have some breakfast."

"Will you sit with me?" She asked as she stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She smiled and giggled slightly and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"In the great hall stupid, will you sit at the Gryffindor table?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, um I don't know Hermione... I don't think I'll be welcome."


	7. Everyone is welcome

HERMIONE'S POV

He had no choice; he was sitting with us whether he liked it or not. We walked side by side chatting about our lessons for the day, when we arrived at the hall it was pretty empty. "Just wait here for a sec while I speak to them." I told him as we walked through the doors of the great hall, I looked up at the celling; it was cloudy and looked as if it was about to rain. "Hey guys," I smiled at Ginny and Neville as I walked up to them: "I was wondering if um Draco could join us for breakfast?" Ginny started to choke on her coffee. Shit. They're gonna say no.

"Um I was not expecting that, um yeah sure I'm fine with it." Ginny smiled up at me with shady eyes, I looked across at Neville and I could tell he wasn't impressed with my question but he looked up at me and slowly nodded his head, I thanked them and walked back over to Draco. He was in deep conversation with Blaise when I arrived back to him.

"Come on then." I said grabbing his hand.

"Where are you two love birds off to?" Blaise asked running a hand through his hair and eyeing me up and down.

"Breakfast." I said pulling Draco away from Blaise. We arrived at the middle of the table where Ginny and Nevil were sat; I sat down opposite them and looked to my right to smile at Draco. Except it wasn't just Draco, Blaise had followed us. "Can we help you?" I said sarcastically. Blaise looked worried for a moment and then he spoke.

"Well I was wondering if I could sit with you, it's just that I've got no one to sit with on that table." he said tilting his head back to the Slytherin table. I looked back at the others in a plea for their help. But before Ginny made eye contact with me, she had already agreed to let Blaise sit with us. Draco sat down next to me and Blaise on the other side, opposite Ginny. Curiouser and curiouser. We all sat in silence for a moment placing food on our plates and starting to eat, apart from Neville and Ginny who had already started when we arrived and then the weirdest thing happened.

"So Draco," Neville started, "what are you most looking forward to this year?" Draco looked across the table to Neville, Draco was as shocked as I was Neville seemed so confidant. Much more than usual anyway. Draco inhaled slowly and looked at me and smiled.

"I'm looking forward to the ball."

"We still have to plan it." I shot back at him quickly, "But I'm looking forward to it to, with my boyfriend as my date." I smiled back at him and placed my hand on his knee, he placed his hand on top of mine and with his free hand he picked up his fork and shovelled up some scrambled eggs.

"Wait what!" Ginny spat her coffee across the table, Blaise whipped her spit off of his face and Ginny stared at me in horror. "Why did you not tell me you two are dating?"

"Keep your voice down will you, we don't want everyone to know. And I was going to tell you but Lavender Brown got her nose into my business."

"And what ball are you two talking about?"

"Oh McGonagall wants us to plan a remembrance ball for the anniversary of the battle, the start of a new tradition and all that stuff." Draco said as he buttered a slice of toast and bit off the corner. I no longer had my hand on his knee but instead we had moved so close together that there was no longer a gap between us. I looked across at Ginny, she was smiling widely at me. 'What' I mouthed to her with a raised eyebrow but she just continued to smile and eat.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"What are they doing here?" Lavender Brown was stood behind Ginny and Neville, I shot my eyes up to her and then looked across to Blaise. He was looking at me as well, I knew he wanted to go old school on her but we couldn't risk the new friendships we were starting to build.

"We invited them, got a problem with that Lavender?" Hermione voice had such a sour tone to it, like when she used to talk to me. You could tell by the look on Lavender's face she didn't know how to react. Hermione is a war heroine, everyone on the good side loves her and you don't want to mess with any of those three. Hermione Granger is a scary shit when she's angry.

"Oh um okay." Lavender whispered as she walked to the other end of the table and sat down, I kept watching her for a few moments and not once did she look up from her plate.

"You know babe you're one scary piece of shit sometimes."

"Uh thanks I think." Hermione giggled as she looked over to me. "What have we got first?" she asked as she ate her last mouthful of food.

"Potions." Ginny answered straight away like she knew the question was going to be asked, well I guess they've been friends for years me and Blaise are probably like that sometimes.

"Hey is anyone up of a little drinking tonight?" Blaise asked running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think that's a good idea mate." I said before anyone else could respond.

"I'm in." Ginny and Hermione said at the same time, "I think we all need to be teenagers Dray, please." she said batting her eyelids.

"Fine, Neville?"

"Uh sure, can I invite Luna?"

"Yeah and you guys can invite Pansy if you want." Ginny said smiling at Blaise.

"It's a date! Well a group date, no um you know what I mean!" Blaise said laughing.

"Astronomy tower at 9."


	8. Firewhiskey,Butterbeer and Elf-made wine

DRACO'S POV

Great late-night drinking on the second day of school. I was waiting in the common room with Blaise for Pansy, we had been here for nearly half an hour now waiting for her to turn up. "What the hell is taking her so long?!" I said placing my forehead in my hand.

"Ask her yourself, she's coming over now." Blaise said standing up quickly. I stood up and turned to look at her.

"What took you so long? Let's go we need to get to the tower." I turned back around and picked up my bag which was sitting on the floor. We walked quickly and silently, by the time we reached the tower it was 8:55 and everyone was already there. "I see the party has already started," I said walking up behind Hermione hugging her. She spun around in my arms and kissed me lightly on the lips, I could taste firewhisky on her lips. "And you've already started drinking, tut tut Miss Granger I'm very disappointed in you."

"The grin on your face says different Mr Malfoy." She clapped back quickly and seductively.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Keep talking like that and you're gonna be in big trouble babe." He whispered in my ear just before he let go of my waist. He grabbed my hand and we sat down with the others on the balcony, leaning against the wall like yesterday. Ginny sat down opposite me with her back to the railings and Blaise sat down next to her, Pansy swiftly moved into the gap between me and Blaise and then stood still. She looked down at me with a worried look on her face, I smiled up at her to reassure her and then placed my head on Draco's shoulder as she sat down next to me. Luna sat down next to Ginny and Neville filled the gap between Luna and Draco.

Draco opened up his bag and pulled out two bottles of elf-made wine, seven bottles of butterbeer and a bottle of firewhisky to match our three bottles of elf-made wine, fourteen butterbeers and two firewhiskeys. "We should have hung out with you guys more in the past." Ginny said as she opened a bottle of butterbeer, smiling widely. "So who's up for a game?" Ginny asked taking a large swig of the bottle.

"What kind of game?" Blaise asked casually as he leaned this head back on to the bar behind him.

"Hermione, know any good muggle games we can play?" Pansy asked.

"Oh what was that one you were telling me about... seven minutes in uh hell?" Ginny answered losing confidence in what she was saying as her sentence continued.

"Uh I don't' know Ginny, I don't think I'm drunk enough to play that one yet. And it's seven minutes in heaven." I said lifting my head off Draco's shoulder as I took a rather large dose of firewhisky.

"Well then," Neville said quickly, "Let's get drunk."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

Wow. I didn't think the Gryffindors' could be this fun, especially Neville after 20 minutes he was completely out of it. Totally drunk and he was a funny drunk I'll tell you that now. "So Hermione, drunk enough to explain this game of yours?" Blaise asked lightly.

"Sure, why not. So, someone spins an empty bottle and whoever the neck lands on they go into like a cupboard or small room with the person who span the bottle for seven minutes and well they do what ever they want and then don't have to tell anyone when they come out. Simple really."

"I'll go first." Said Ginny confidently, and placed the empty bottle in her hand on the floor and spun it. It spun for a few minutes and then slowed down. It landed on Blaise. "Right, come on then Zabibi." Ginny stood up and grabbed his hand dragging him off into the tower.

"I'll come get you in seven." Hermione shouted after them. She picked up a bottle of butterbeer and slowly opened it. "So Luna, how has the past few days been for you?" Hermione asked focusing on Luna and Neville. I looked over at Pansy who had a bottle of wine in her hand, 'you okay' I mouthed to her. She looked at me confused and then nodded her head; 'I don't know what to say' she mouthed back. 'Neville likes herbology' I replied; she smiled at me and took a deep breath.

"So Neville, I heard you like herbology. That's my favourite subject too."

"That's seven minutes." Hermione declared, "I'll be back in a moment." She kissed me on the cheek and then quickly stood up charging off in hunt for Ginny and Blaise. She wasn't gone for long and when they got back Blaise had a smirk on his face, as they sat down Blaise winked at me and I rolled my eyes in response. Don't doubt I'll be hearing all about that tonight, "I'll go next!" Hermione said leaning forward to spin the bottle. She spun it hard and it whizzed around for ages until finally in landed on me. Hermione shot up into the air and pulled me up with her, she smiled and Ginny and then we walked off into the tower. We walked towards a small door on the back wall of the tower; Hermione opened it slowly and walked through.

The room on the other side of the door had been conjured by Blaise or Ginny when they went off because it was a small room with a giant bed in the middle, mood lighting around the whole room and a record player in the corner playing classical music. "Wow, those two out did themselves... No not like that I mean with the room." Hermione seemed nervous as she spoke, her voice was shaking as she spoke. She placed the bottle of firewhisky she had been holding on the bedside table and sat down on the bed, "Silk, proves my point even more. What do you think is going on with them?"

"I'm not sure." I said sitting down next to her, placing my hand on top of hers.

"5 minutes left." Hermione whispered, looking down at her watch.

"We don't have to do anything; I mean if you don't want to that is." Hermione turned to face me, pulling her leg up onto the bed.

"I didn't say that I didn't want to."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

A small smile spread across Draco's face; he placed his hand on my cheek. I grabbed the tassels on his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss, I leaned back onto the bed and Draco placed himself on top of me. My body was tingling, with every kiss a bolt of lightning erupted in my body. Draco placed his hand on my leg and moved up towards my skirt slowly his hand reached to the hem of my skirt...

"That 7 minutes guys... Oh shit I'll just wait outside." Neville shut the door quickly, Draco got off the bed and picked up the bottle from the bedside table. I sat up quickly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Draco held out his hand for me as I stood up and as I took it, he placed his arm around he still holding my hand.


	9. The announcement

HERMIONE'S POV

"I am really sorry," Neville cried as we walked out of the room, "I should have knocked! I'm really sorry."

"Neville, calm down. It's fine it's not like you walked in on us having sex." We walked back to the balcony, there was hardly a gap between me and Draco. I had my head leaning on his shoulder as we walked back, he took a swig of firewhiskey and then passed it to me. When we reached the balcony I couldn't help but smile at Ginny, I mouthed to her 'I'll tell you back at the dorm' and she nodded in response. As we sat down Pansy spun the bottle gently, landing in between Neville and Luna.

"Uh Hermione?" Pansy looked at me confused by what she was supposed to do.

"I guess you can spin again or pick who you want to go with, or someone else can spin." Pansy started at the bottle for a moment and then looked up, "I might actually head back to the common room, it's getting late and I'm tired."

"That sounds like a plan." Luna said standing up, wobbling slightly.

"I think that we should all head back, we've still got lessons tomorrow." Nevil said as he slowly stood up. Everyone nodded in agreement and stood up.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the tower?" Draco asked me as we stood up.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

We left the others to pack away and headed towards the Gryffindor tower, as we reached the portrait I spun Hermione around. "What was that for?" She said giggling.

"You're gonna be hung over tomorrow babe." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Oh shut up Malfoy."

"Meet me in the library first thing tomorrow morning." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and walked towards the portrait; I watched her walk through the portal and then headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Once there I walked over to Pansy and Blaise, Pansy had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he didn't seem impressed. "Someone looks happy." I smirked as I walked towards them.

"Shut up and help me get her to bed."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning so that I could beat Hermione to the library but I was too late. "Do you spend your whole life here?" I said kissing her as I arrived.

"Yeah mostly." She smirked.

We walked into the library and over to one of the tables in the middle, we sat down opposite each other and I pulled out some parchment from my bag. "I've had some thoughts on the ball." I slid the parchment to her and watched her read it.

"Uhm... interesting... oh I like that..." I smiled at her as she read the list. She started to read it out loud. "Fire and ice, masquerade, enchanted, winter wonderland, night sky, diamonds." Hermione sat silently for a few moments and then looked up at me smiling. "Wow, Dray I'm so impressed. I like the fire and ice theme best."

"Then let's do that one." I said placing my hand onto of hers. "How bad is your head?"

"Oh um it's fine, I know this potion to get rid of hangovers."

"Don't tell Blaise that."

"Oh I totally forgot! You'll never guess what Ginny told me..." I looked at her with questioning eyes. "Her and Blaise did a bit more than kiss last night." My jaw dropped.

"No fucking way! How far did they go?"

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

We walked to the great hall hand in hand and as we entered the hall I saw Professor McGonagall waving Draco and I to her, I dragged him up to the large table at the top of the hall and stopped right in front of the Headmistress. "Ah I believe I heard a rumour that you know where dating..." I looked to Draco who hadn't let go of my hand but he was looking at the floor, his face turning pink with embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you on how the planning was going?"

"Oh um yeah it's going well," my attention was back on McGonagall, but I was focused on Draco.

"Yeah, we've thought of a theme..." Draco piped up squeezing my hand for reassurance. He tried to continue but McGonagall cut in.

"Ah perfect then you can make the announcement tonight at dinner, I'll make sure everyone is here for the announcement."

* * *

Dinner approached quickly and I was getting more nervous as the day passed by, McGonagall wanted them to announce the ball tonight when they had only just decided the theme that morning. I walked slowly with Ginny to the Great hall that night not wanting to speak in front of the whole school, the two of them sat down in the middle of the table with Neville. Hermione sat nervously waiting for McGonagall to announce the reason everyone had to be here at the same time, "Good evening students," I couldn't help but shiver as McGonagall started to speak, I was nervous and we hadn't planned what we would say or what we're doing. "I would like to invite our Head boy and girl up to here to make an announcement to you all." I stood up slowly and looked across to the other table, Draco gave me a reassuring smile as we made our way up to the front of the hall. Once we arrived Draco whispered to me that he would do all the talking if I didn't want to, and I nodded my head to give him the go ahead.

"So we've been asked to plan a ball and were here to tell you the date and theme." Draco stopped talking and took in a deep breath, I placed my hand in his and gave him a reasuring squeeze. "So on the 2nd of may we'll be having a ball under the theme of fire and ice." Draco stopped talking and the hall erupted in noise, I could hear may different conversations. Most about the ball but I head the occasional "Can you believe it? Hermione and Draco?" or "The war heroine and the death eater!"


	10. Three words, eight letters

DRACO'S POV

It was the third of December, which meant that it had been four months since Hermione and I had stated dating. Which is why I plan on telling her today at Hogsmeade. I am going to do it! I'm going to tell her.

I awoke to find my dorm room completely empty, I leaned over to grab my watch off my nightstand and looked at the time. 6:15. I had 45 minutes to get ready and have a bit to eat. I headed for the showers and let the hot water run down my face and my body, I closed my eyes for a moment and got lost in my thoughts. I walked back to my dorm with haste, and pulled on a pair of black trousers. I leaned or the draw in my nightstand and pulled out a roll of bandages, slowly wrapping my left arm up in it making sure every inch between my elbow and wrist was covered. I pulled a white shirt out of my trunk and pulled on a cloak, picking up a gift bag as I left the room.

When I arrived in the yard it was half empty, mostly made up of 6th and 7th years but he could see a few of the younger years around. I scanned the small crowd looking for Hermione, and when I found her my jaw dropped. She was wrapped up in a short black cloak which only came up to waist, she had a beautiful (what looked to be silk) red top and a black pleated skirt with balck tights and brown ankle boots.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I saw Draco walking towards me and broke out of my conversation with Ginny, "Morning." I whispered as I kissed him on the cheek.

"You look beautiful babe." He placed his hand on my waist as we walked towards a bench in the corner of the courtyard, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and casted a spell to get rid of the snow on the bench. "I wanted to give you this," He handed me a small red bag as we sat down, I opened it slowly and pulled out the parchment first and read aloud...

"I choose you. And I'll chose you, over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing you... Draco this is so sweet." I placed my hand back into the bag and pulled out a bottle of Elf-made wine.

"Thought buying you firewhisky was a bad choice after you actions in that room." I hit him lightly on the arm to shut him up and placed bottle back into the bag, my hand circled the top of the bottle and then I pulled out a small black box. I brought the box up and held it out with questions eyes, "Oh um yeah..." he grabbed the box and opened it up showing me what was inside.

"Draco... you don't have to... wow." Inside the box was a gold chain with a sapphire on the to represent my birthstone with the letters HG engraved onto it. "It looks expensive, I can't take that Draco."

"Yes you can, let me put it onto you." I nodded to him in agreement and turned my back to him, holding my hair out of the way.

"Thank you so much." I turned back around and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love... it" Shit, I thought turning slightly pink I nearly told him I loved him. That wasn't my plan, I was gonna tell him later at the restaurant. That was my plan.

It wasn't long until other year groups arrived and we all left for Hogsmeade. After 2 hours of walking around the village we bid adieu to our friends and headed towards the newly opened restaurant on the outskirts of the village. Draco had been able to get a table for us because the owner was a friend of his fathers (though I'm surprised his father has any friends). When we arrived at the restaurant the waitress escorted us towards the back of the building to a private booth.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"Wow you've really out done yourself babe." Hermione giggled into the back of her hand.

"It wasn't my doing, I just mentioned to the manger that I was bringing a very special woman with me tonight." I watched Hermione smile and go a bright shade of pink on her cheeks. "Hermione there is something I wanted to tell you..."

"Can I take your orders?" Asked the waitress eyeing me up.

"Daring, would you like to order first?" I placed my hand on top of Hermione's hand to make a point to the waitress. Hermione caught onto my act straight away and joined in.

"Well babe," She sounded so seductive as she slotted her fingers into mine. "We could share something. What do you recommend?" She turned to the waitress and shot her a look that could kill.

line

"Stop eating like that Granger." She looked up at me and placed her spoon in her mouth, slowly licking the chocolate mousse slowly off the surface.

"Why Malfoy?" She hissed my name in a seductive licking more off the spoon. "Making you a bit happy?" I kicked her shin under the table, hard. "OW!" She shouted a bit too loudly.

Everyone turned to look and Hermione went a bright shade of pink, she placed her head on a hand and hid her face. And then the waitress came back over.

"Everything okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, can we get the bill please?" I asked swiftly not wanting to be here anymore. Once she came back, I handed her some money and stood up placing out my hand for Hermione to take. Just before we reached the door I turned back around and shouted at the waitress, "Oh and tell the manager that the Malfoy's are pleased with their investment but think he should reconsider his staff!" A smirk spreading across my face as I placed my arm around Hermione and walked her out the door. "I'm so sorry for kicking you that hard."

"It's fine, your sass back there was impressive. Reminded me of Harry."

"Take that back." I demanded spinning her around to face me. She giggled into the back of her hand and pulled me into a hug.

"No." She whispered into my ear. I pushed her back slightly and lightly punched her in the arm.

"I wanted to tell you something..." She looked up at me, her big brown eyes looking straight into mine. "I um wanted to tell you that...I um..." Then she cut me off...

"I love you Draco." I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too Hermione."


	11. Our lives

HERMIONE'S POV

I was sat on the edge of my bed when Ginny came running into our room with a slip of parchment in her hand. "What you got there?"

"Sorry Moine, I couldn't help myself." She shot me a sideways smile and walked towards me slowly.

"You opened my mail?"

"Well no, Blaise gave it to me to give to you. It's from Draco and well I was curious. Sorry."

"About you and Blaise, Gin what is going on? I though you liked Harry?"

"I did, well I still do. I'm gonna talk to him over the holidays." I smiled at Ginny as she sat down beside me on the bed handing me the parchment. I read it out loud.

_Meet me at the tower straight after dinner, love Draco xo_

"I wonder what he wants."

"A shag!"

"Ginny!" I shouted as I punched her in the arm just enough to hurt her but not in leave a bruise.

"You ready for tomorrow yet?" Nodding towards my trunk which was half packed.

"No, I'm not sure if I'm ready to see him yet. At least I'll have you and Harry."

"I know it's hard Moine, not being with your parents for Christmas and seeing Ron again but it will all work out in the end." Ginny pulled me into a hug and then stood up, pulling off the bed. "Come on let's go have dinner, then go meet your lover and get packed for tomorrow." Said Ginny making a run for it.

"GINNY!" I screamed running after her.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I was stood on the balcony, leaning over the railings. "Hey." Came a soft voice from behind me.

"Hey back." I said turning around to face her, placing a kiss on her nose.

"It's such a beautiful view up here during sun set." She pulled back and stood beside me leaning against the railings.

"Not the only beautiful thing around tonight."

"Referring to yourself babe?" She shot back turning to face me.

"Awww you think I'm beautiful Granger, you're too sweet!" I placed my hands of her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

"Touché Malfoy." She turned to look back out to the mountains and placed her head my shoulder, wrapping my arm around her.

"I wanted to give you something," I pulled out a small box and got down on one knee. I popped the top of the box open to reveal a small silver ring with two love hearts connecting it, and in the centre of the hearts were two small diamonds. "I asked Mrs Weasley if I could, seeing as she basically your mother."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Draco... I'm nineteen, I'm not ready to get married." I stared down at him confused by his actions. His worried expression turned into a smirk.

"I'm not proposing Granger, I'm promising."

"What?" I was confused to say the least, what on earth was he talking about? I stood there in utter ore until finally he broke the silence.

"It's a promise ring Hermione, I'm promising you that we have a future. Because I love you and I never want to lose you." My eyes were watering up and a single tear fell form my eye. "It's fine if you don't want to accept, I'll understand."

"Don't be stupid!" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up from the floor. "Of course I'll accept it Dray," He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger, it fit perfectly. "But what I want to know is what you said to Molly that convinced her."

He smiled at me and took my hand leading me out of the tower. "It was hard but Ginny helped a lot..."

"Ginny knew!"

"Yeah but you're interrupting my story," I rolled my eyes at him, along with hitting him lightly on the arm. "I owled her saying that you and I had grown close, I knew that your parents didn't remember." I dropped my gaze to the floor not wanting to cry in front of him tonight, "I informed her that we had started dating and when she replied to me saying she didn't believe me and she though it was some sort of scam I asked Ginny to tell her mother about our anniversary. She then wrote back to apologise for her behaviour and I asked her if I could have hers and Mr Weasley's permission you ask you for a promise. They both agreed on one term."

"Oh yeah and what was that?"

"That I would..." His voice went quiet as he finished the sentence, so that I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

"They um asked if I could um... spend Christmas with you guys at the burrow." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand turning red.

"You're spending Christmas with us?"

"Yeah" He nodded turning to face me. "Is that okay?" He asked nervously.

"Of course! I get to spend Christmas day with my... ugh what do I call you now?"

"Oh um, I'm not sure. What about 'tibi promitto'?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'I promise you' in Latin."

"I didn't know you spoke Latin." I said as he stopped rubbing the back of his neck, a smirk grew across his face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Granger."

"Well, I've got my entire life to learn." He leaned down and kissed me and then turned to face the portrait in front of us. "Uh Draco, where are we?"


	12. The perfect party

DRACO'S POV

I chuckled lightly at Hermione's question and turned to her, "Get ready." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Salazar" The portrait swung open, "Close your eyes." I whispered into her ear as I pulled her through the portal and into the Slytherin common room which had been decorated in Hermione's honour to celebrate our promise, I brought my finger up to my mouth to tell everyone to stay quiet for a moment and then leaned back down to her ear. "Open your eyes."

"CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE AND DRACO!" A loud cheer came along as I watched Hermione open her eyes. She darted her big bold brown eyes around the room focusing on our closest friends who were walking towards us.

"So I'm guessing you said yes!" Ginny giggled pulling her friend into a hug.

"Congrats mate." Blaise said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate." I smiled back at him and placed my arm around Hermione's waist, "I'm gonna get us a drink." I whispered into her ear as I kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

Draco came back with two glasses of wine and handed it over to me, 'thanks babe' I mouthed to him with a smile going back to my conversation with Ginny. She was practically drooling over my ring and pointing it out to Luna and Pansy, whom seemed out of place. "Hey Pansy, could we talk?" She nodded in response and followed me into a quiet corner, "Alone Ginny." I said turning around to face my best friend.

"What can I do for you Hermione?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at me confused not sure what to say.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You look upset or distracted, do you want to talk about it?" Pansy looked down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's nothing really, I'm fine." I placed my hand on her shoulder to reassure her and as she looked up, I gave her a small sympathetic smile. "It's so stupid..." More tears were rolling down her face now, "It's my mum... She's really ill the doctors don't think she'll last to the end of January."

"Oh Pansy, I'm so sorry." I pulled her into a tight hug to make her feel better and she returned the hug until Draco and Blaise came over.

"Draco mate I think your future wife has had a change of sexual attraction." Blaise broke out into a fit of laughter but stopped after Draco punched him hard in the arm and pointed to Pansy.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Draco said placing his hand on her shoulder, she pulled out of the hug and looked at her two best friends.

"It's my mum, she's gotten worse!" She broke down into more tears and fell into Blaise in a state.

"I'm gonna take her to bed." Said Blaise supporting Pansy and walking her towards her dorm.

"I'll come see you later Pan." Draco shouted out after her. "You okay?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah I just feel bad for Pansy, what a low blow. Finding that out a few days before Christmas."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"Sorry to ruin your party, well I mean mine but as head boy I'm gonna have to ask you all to go to bed so that you're ready for tomorrow morning!" I didn't want the party to end but I didn't want to lose my role as head boy over it.

"BOOO!" Shouted Blaise from across the room. "You're no fun anymore Malfoy!"

"Oh sod off! Bed now! ALL OF YOU!"

"I'll see you in the morning." A voice whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"What? You don't want me to walk you back?"

"No," Hermione shook her head lightly and nodded over to Ginny and Nevil who were waiting for her. "I need to finish packing and I need to chat to Ginny." She kissed me on the cheek again and walked away. I spun around and grabbed her waist pulling her back to me, spinning her around and placing a deep kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow future Mrs Malfoy." Placing a kiss on her cheek I let her walk away with her friends. "Until the morning." I whispered as she walked out of the common room.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with worry on my mind, as much as I wanted to spend Christmas with the woman I loved I didn't want to spend it with Ron Weasley or Harry potter. I picked up my watch to check how long I had until the train left, I headed for a quick shower and then got dressed. I walked to the great hall quickly carrying a small trunk by my side, when I arrived I saw Ginny and Hermione sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closed to the door. I sat down next to Hermione wrapping my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwww cute, oh wait no! I've got to put up with this for two weeks straight." Ginny placed her head on her hands and rubbed her face. "I can't believe mum invited you!" Hermione giggled as she wriggled free of my grip. Picking up her toast and nibbling on the edge.

"I'm glad you're coming, I've got my two besties and my 'tibi promitto'"

"Your what now?" Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry." Hermione replied with a look that made Ginny drop the topic.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

The train journey was slow but that wouldn't be the worst of today, I was dreading Ron's reaction to Draco being at the burrow for Christmas. When we arrived at Kings Cross station Molly was waiting for us at the barrier.

"Ginny, Hermione! My two favourite girls!"

"We're your only girls mum!" Ginny shot back.

"No you're not, I've got Fleur now as well."

"Draco, I'm glad you could make it. Let me see the ring!" I held out my left hand to show Molly.

"Oh wow, that's beautiful. You've got good taste Draco Malfoy I'll give you that."

"Well um I didn't pick it; all the credit goes to your daughter." I smiled at Ginny who had started to blush a bit.

"Shall we get on?" Molly asked the trio as they walked towards the car park, where Arthur was waiting for them with the car.

The journey was fairly quick compared to the train ride, we sat in silence for most on the journey. As we arrived Molly turned to us and informed us that Harry and Ron wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow. We all got out of that car and slowly walked towards the house, I was excited to see Draco's reaction to the burrow. As we walked in I watched his jaw drop, I patted him on the shoulder and grabbed his hand leading him off on a tour of the burrow.


	13. The arrival

DRACO'S POV

"Wow Mrs Weasley, your house is amazing." I was so surprised how much they had in the small space; it was so homely compared to Malfoy manor.

"Thank your Mr Malfoy."

"Oh no please call me Draco."

"Only if you call me Molly." She smiled up happily from her knitting as Hermione and I walked into the living room hand in hand.

"What is he doing here?" George was stood up, hands shaking along with his voice. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I invited him dear." Came a sweet voice from behind us, I brought my gaze back up to George looking at him in the eyes. I could see tears forming in his eyes full of emotion.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry George, the way I have acted over the past 18 years is unforgivable and I understand the pain I have put your family through." I looked at Hermione and let go of her hand, I turned to Molly. "Maybe it was a bad idea me coming here Mrs Weasley, I don't want to ruin your families Christmas."

"Draco dear," She took my hand and Hermione's. "You're going to marry one of the most amazing people in _my _family..." I looked over at Hermione who was looking at the floor, her cheeks going a light shade of pink. "You're part of this family now dear, and if Ronald or Harry or any of my sons make you feel bad I'll give them a proper earful."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." I let go of her hand and pulled Hermione into a hug, she let go of Mrs Weasley's hand and wrapped her arms around me crying lightly into my shoulder.

"Wait what? You two are getting married?" Bill's quiet voice travelled the distance of the room and to Hermione and I, Hermione pulled out of our hug and walked towards the four Weasley brothers that were already in the house.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Draco made a promise proposal." I held out my hand to show my 'brothers' the ring. Ginny and Fleur came up behind me, Ginny placing a hand on my shoulder standing at my side and Fleur joining her husband.

"He's changed guys, they all have." Said Ginny squeezing my shoulder tightly. Looking over my shoulder I saw Draco stood in the door way, leaning on the frame.

"Wow, I mus say 'he ringz est beautiful." Fleur spoke softly as she gazed at the ring.

"You've got me to thank for that." Ginny said moving to stand next to George.

"You sure this isn't just a game?"

"I would never play a game with Hermione, not anymore. I love her," He walked up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Hearing Draco say these things made my heart warm, I placed my hand on top of his and leaned back into him. I watch all four brothers stare at Draco until finally Charlie broke the silence.

"Treat her well Malfoy, otherwise you'll have us to deal with. Oh and this doesn't mean we fully forgive you, you're gonna have to work hard to become a proper member of this family." Charlie held out his hand for Draco which he shook firmly and nodded in response.

"Don't hurt her Malfoy, Moine is as much my sister and Ginny and Fleur are." George shot him a firm look and then sat down shaking his head, "Man Ron's gonna flip when he finds out!" George let out a chuckle and then looked up alarmed. "Shit Ron!"

"And Harry." Said Ginny looking up at me with a sympathetic smile. "This... is gonna be a long Christmas."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I woke up the next morning with a lot of Hermione's hair in my face, I slowly started to move the strands onto her pillow so that I wouldn't wake her yet my plan didn't work. "Morning." She whispered as she rolled over and lightly placed a kiss on my nose. Molly had told us that we could share a bed on the terms we didn't get up to any 'funny business' which Hermione then had to explain to me as it being a muggle term.

"Morning." I said sitting up slightly. "So we spent the night in bed together." A smirk was growing across my face as I placed my head on my palm, creating a triangle with my arm for support.

"Yeah we did." A small smile grew on Granger's face and she sat up, her back against the headboard of the bed. "We get to do it for two whole weeks." She looked at me with a wide smile on her face.

"You look a bit too excited about that Granger." I rolled onto my back, placing the arm I was using for support behind my head.

"Oh really?" She pulled her legs up to her chest and shuffled around so that she was facing me, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and climbed on top of me. "Maybe I should show you just how happy I am to be in the same bed as you for two whole weeks." She leant down and kissed me; her knees next to my hips, hands on my pillow. I moved my hand from underneath my head and placed then both on her waist.

"And I am up, thank you for ruining my lie in." Hermione pulled out of our kiss as Ginny stomped past our bed and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Hermione looked at me and within seconds we were both in fits of laughter, she rolled off of me and pulled her legs up to her chest as she laughed.


	14. Breakfast

HERMIONE'S POV

After we'd both calmed down from our fit of laughter, we headed down to the kitchen for a bite to eat, when we arrived everyone was sat at the table all munching on different things. There were two spare seats in between Ginny and Percy and being the good girlfriend that I am I took the duty of sitting next to Percy. As we sat down Ginny rolled her eyes at us, "Sorry for um waking you up Gin." Draco said smiling softly at her.

"Oh um don't worry about it." Ginny replied shooting him a look that implied he should shut up and I knew exactly what was coming next.

"What were you two doing that was so loud it woke Ginny up?" George had heard them both and inquired with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wide smile.

"We were just talking about our plans for the day," Draco was quick with his response I'll give him that, George shot me a look across the table and mouthed 'touché' at both of us; Draco smirking in response. I grabbed a slice of toast and slid some butter over it, as I nibbled on the corner I watched everyone engaging in conversation; even George and Draco!

"So Hermione, I was wondering what sorts of jobs McGonagall has got you two doing as the heads?" Percy's question brought me back to the atmosphere of the table, as we got into deep conversation over head duties I occasional looked over at Draco just to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble. Satisfied with how calm everyone was I focused on the question that Fleur had asked from across the table, I was so focused on Fleur that I hadn't noticed Draco had placed his hand on my leg. The shock of what had happened nearly made me spit my drink all over the table; I was coughing so hard that I started chocking on my drink.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione are you okay?" Draco removed his hand from my leg and placed it on my back, everyone in the room fell silent and started at us to see if I was okay. After I finished coughing, I slowly nodded my head trying to catch my breath.

"Cough... yeah I'm...cough... fine... cough." Still slowly nodding my head. "Sorry, went down the wrong hole." I looked at Draco and smiled sympathetically at him.

"Sorry." He whispered looking down at me guiltily.

"No, it just surprised me that's all." He removed his hand from my back and brought it down to his side, I placed a kiss on his lips and then went back to my breakfast. As I looked up I noticed George pulling faces at us, with a roll of my eyes I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled at the put on upset of his face. George and Draco then got back into a deep conversation about ideas for the joke shop, however I noticed that Draco seemed to feel guilty about what had happened. Keeping eye contact with Fleur as we talked; I grabbed Draco's hand from under the table and slowly moved it back up onto my leg, placing it a bit higher than it was before.

"So what are everyone's plans for the day?" Arthur asked as he stood up to get the coffee pot from the other end of the table.

"We're gonna head to Diagon Alley, you know last minute Christmas shopping. It's hard to do it when you're locked up in school all day every day."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

We'd been in Diagon Alley for about 4 hours when we all met up again, Hermione and Ginny had gone off to finish their shopping and I had agreed to go for drinks with three of the brothers. They mostly spend the time reminiscing about their own days at Hogwarts, and not making direct eye contact with me. "Hey." I said wrapping my arms around Hermione's waist, kissing her on the back of her shoulder.

"Hey back." She spun round in my arms to face me, placing a kiss on my lips.

"Copying me now Granger?"

"No, how dare you insinuate such a thing Malfoy?" A smirk just like mine crept along her face.

"Come on lovebirds we should be getting back, mum will kill us if we're gone too long." Ginny was the first to go off by Floo, then George, Percy, Charlie, Hermione and me.

When we had all arrived back at the burrow we left the kitchen and followed the sound of voices coming from the living room and I could recognise the voice coming from it. Hermione looked at me with sorrow and then looked to her friend with a small smile, running into the other room. "Well if it isn't Harry James Potter!" She shouted as I made my way slowly to the living room a few paces behind everyone else.

"Well if my eyes deceive me, Hermione Jean Granger! How you doing Monie?" I watched Harry stand up and pull Hermione into a big hug, I leaned up against the door way with my arms crossed. Knowing I was watching Hermione quickly pulled out of Harry's hug and turned to face the last Weasley to arrive at the burrow.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm sure I'll make the next one long. Dun dun dun, the drama is gonna start from here!**


	15. Another sorry, no change

HERMIONE'S POV

"Hey Hermione." Ron had a small smile on his face as he spoke to me, I wasn't going to fall for any of his tricks. Not this time.

"Ronald." As soon as I had addressed him I spun on my heels and marched over to Draco, kissing him on the lips. Draco knew I was doing this to piss of Ron and he was more than happy to join in.

"Hey babe now you're done wanna go upstairs?" A smirk grew across his face as he winked at me. I could feel Rons eyes on the back of my head as I stood talking to Draco and it wasn't long before he made a scene.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" His voice echoed around the room as he marched over to us. "What in Merlin's name is _he _doing here?"

"I invited him, Ronald! Your language is despicable, now I've already told your brothers that they are to treat Draco with-"

"DRACO! DRACO! That's what we're calling him now?" Rons glare did not leave Draco as he shouted at his mum.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY DO NOT INTERUPUT YOUR MOTHER WHILE SHE IS TALKING TO YOU AND DON'T USE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" Ron turned to face his father and dropped his head knowing his father would continue. "Draco, yes it's Draco now. Is here because your mother asked him to come, because him and Hermione are promised. We thought it would be a lovely opportunity to get to know him better." Once Arthur had stopped speaking Ron turned back to Draco and I.

"You're promised?" Ron asked trying to hold back his anger.

"This isn't the time Ron, come on Draco lets go for a walk." I turned back to Draco and placed my hand in his, as we started to walk away I felt another hand wrap around my free wrist. I let go of Draco's hand spun around on my heels to face Ron, "Let go of me." his grip grew tighter. "Ron let go of me... Ow that hurts!"

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"You heard the girl Weasley, let her go!" I started to walk towards Weasley, watching Potter out the corner of my eye. He still hadn't removed his hands from Hermione, "Oi, we've both told you too get off. So if you know what's smart for you remove your hand from my future wife." He did as he was told but only because he saw that Hermione was crying.

She spun around into my arms bursting into tears, "I wanna go upstairs." I couldn't help but give Weasley a stare that could kill. I picked Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around me; stuffing her head into my neck. I walked out of the room and took her upstairs; where I placed her on the bed. I sat down at the end watching her curl up into a ball and cry even harder then there was a knock at the door.

I stood up and stormed towards the door ready to punch Ron in the face, I swing the door open. "What!?"

"Wow he's really pissed you off." It was Ginny and Harry, I rolled my eyes at Ginny and let them into the room closing the door slightly on Harry as he walked in. Ginny went and sat on the bed next to Hermione while Harry stood over her, one hand on her shoulder. "Mione are you okay?"

"Mione please talk to us."

"I just thought... I just thought I'd piss him off a bit." She sat up leaning against the headboard brining her knees up to her chest. "I didn't think he'd react like that."

Harry turned to me, "I'm sorry but I have to ask Malfoy..." his eyes shot up to meet mine. "what are your intentions? I need to know, she's basically my sister."

I looked at Hermione a small smile grew on her face hoping I give the right answer. "I want to take her to the ball; I want to travel with her once we've finished school and then get jobs. I want to propose and plan our wedding, I want to get married and have children. I want to love her and never ever leave her or break her heart because I really do love her Potter I swear." I hadn't noticed that I was crying up until Hermione came up to me and whipped the tears from my cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harry smiled at the three of us and walked out of the room.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

As much as I didn't like the fact Malfoy was in love with Hermione, I was glad she was happy she deserved to be after Ron cheated on her. I walked down the stairs and back into the living room where all the Weasleys' were arguing. "Shut up all of you!" Came a graceful voice from behind me, Ginny. She stomped past me and right into the middle of the argument. "Will all of you shut up, thank you! Now Ronald I've spent the last 4 months eating breakfast, attending lessons and getting drunk with Draco, Blaise and Pansy and they've changed! Two bloody days ago Pansy was crying into Hermione's shoulder because of family issues, so go ahead and shout at us all but don't you dare hurt Hermione after what you put her through!" Ginny poked her finger into Ron's chest, hard.

He turned to look at me for back up but I couldn't help him, not after watching Malfoy cry. "Sorry mate but I've just watch Malfoy cry as he told us his intentions, he loves her. And he makes her happy from what Ginny has told me." I looked at Ginny as she smiled and nodded at me in thanks. I looked back at Ron, sadness had grown across his face.

"I'll apologies but only to Hermione, Malfoy doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"Oh shove of Ron, he's actually really nice. Plus he keeps buying Hermione beautiful gifts and takes her on amazing dates. On their anniversary the waitress kept trying to hit on him because she didn't realise who he was, anyways as they left he shouted across the restaurant that the Malfoy's where proud of their investment but suggest the manager rethinks his employment! Apparently it was hilarious."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I crawled across the bed as Draco talked and kneeled on the bed as I whipped away his tears, then wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I watched Ginny leave the room after Harry and close the door lightly behind her. "I shouldn't have come."

I pulled out of our hug still kneeling on the bed, "Don't say that! Look if Ron doesn't stop being an arse we can just go back to Hogwarts for Christmas."

"Or we could go to the manor," Draco looked down at the floor. "My mother wants to meet you."

"You told your parents about us?" I was shocked, I didn't think he would tell them because of their views on blood status.

"Of course I have Granger, I'm mad about you. Well I didn't exactly say I was dating you because I wanted to um lets say surprise my dad in person. But they know that you're a muggle born and that I don't care what they think." A small smirk had emerged on his face as we spoke. He sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, I pushed back onto my bum and curled my legs up by my side; placing my head on his shoulder.

"What did they say?" He tilted his head to the side and placed it on top of mine.

"Well my mother is happy that I've met someone, my father... not so much." He placed his arm around me pulling me in tight. "But I don't care about what he thinks, if he wants to disown me for wanting to marry the love of my life. Then let him."

My head shot up, which made us hit each other on the side of the head, as I looked at him in confusion. "What...what did you just call me?" I asked clutching the side of my head.

"Oh um..." Draco went shy all of a sudden; I stood up to face him, leaning down. Our faces inches apart.

"What did you say Dray?" I leaned in closer, keeping eye contact with him.

"You're the love of my life Granger." He dropped his face, losing eye contact with me. I placed my index finger under his chin and lightly pushed it up. Leaning in for a kiss, I placed my legs either side of him and sat down to his lap, placing my hands on his cheeks. He placed his hands on my waist to pull me in closer, he leaned back pulling me with him so that he was lying down. He slowly moved one of his hands up my waist and across to my back up into my hair, I pressed my body down towards his.

"I'm sorry Her... What in Merlin's name!" I quickly pushed myself off Draco and then off the bed to find Ron standing in the door way.

"Ugh not again!" Said Draco leaning up on his elbows. I shot him a look to shut up to which he smirked at.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"What do you mean not again?" Weasley stomped towards me fists clenched by his side, wanting a fight. I shot up off my elbows ready to punch him but Hermione jumped in front of me blocking Weasley from aim.

"Doesn't matter what he means." She looked over her shoulder giving me another pissed off look. "What do you want Ronald?" She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"I came to say sorry." I moved my head slightly so that I could see Weasley's body, his hands no longer in fists.

"For your actions today, or last summer or when we attended Hogwarts?" The way she spoke to him was so bitter, she dropped her hands to her side clenching them. I watched Ron's eyes change from anger to upset.

"Hermione...I..."

"I don't want to hear it Ronald." She turned to her left and walking over to the window.

"I swear if you're just dating him to piss me off-" Hermione spun on her heels, marching back to her ex. I jumped off of the bed and backed him into the corner.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing! Draco move out of my way!" I stood there for a few moments and then turned around quickly, but that didn't satisfy me in anyway and I know that Hermione wouldn't hurt him. I spun around again my right-hand clenched; in the air, as I turned I hit him in the jaw. "Draco!"


	16. Trust matters

HERMIONE'S POV

"What the hell Malfoy!" Ron lunged for Malfoy as I jumped in between the two of them, pushing Ron back. I turned to face Draco who had walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Get out Ron."

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!" I turned around quickly making sure he saw by my expression, he hesitantly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. "What the hell was that for?" I turned back to Draco, marching towards him.

"He was out of line, plus he deserved it."

"I had it under control."

"Oh really Hermione?" He stood up and walked towards me. "It didn't look like it from where I was stood." He had his arms crossed, stopping a few inches before me. I turned my back to him as I walked back over to the window. We stood in silence for a minute or two; I spun around as I heard the door handle moving. Ron came back into the room; he had obviously been waiting outside so that he could make a move, he was charging at Draco. I ran across the room jumping in front of Draco, Ron hit me hard.

* * *

"I didn't mean to..."

"Well you did Weasley!"

"Draco, shut up would you."

"Everyone out except Ginny, Harry... and Draco."

"What! Why not me."

"You're the one who hit her Ron, I think she'll love you being here when she wakes up."

"Fine." I could hear the slam of a door behind him.

"I know what Harry feels like now." I slowly opened my eyes trying to sit up.

"Stay down my dear." Molly placed her hand on my shoulder as she lightly pushed me down. I could hear Harry laughing from the corner of the room.

"I've done it a lot more than you Moine." I looked over to him and smiled delicately to him, Ginny was sat on her bed writing something down on parchment. I quickly turned my head in search of Draco, I looked at him for a moment and then jolted up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into my ear as I cried on his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Hermione," He pulled away looking me in the eyes. "I think it's time I told you all the truth."

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I felt out of place at the burrow more than ever now that Potter and Weasley were here. I was stood in the door way of the living room looking out at the sea of red hair, except 3. I looked down at the floor as I started to speak. "I knew the whole time, I um knew what they had planned every year." I looked up to see that every one of them had a confused look on their face. "I tried to help you as much as I could, like the second year I knew about the chamber and the snake so at Flourish and Blotts I ripped a page out of a book and placed it in one I knew Hermione would read at some point. And I told Dobby to go to you in the muggle world to see if he could cause you some trouble so that you couldn't come back. Then fourth year I thought if I pissed you off enough-" I looked directly at Harry as I spoke. "you would insist on dropping out or something, I created the badges and spoke to Rita Skeeter because I thought you'd drop out cause you didn't want the glory." I looked back down at the floor. "Sixth year I made it obvious that he was trying to recruit me and then when you were captured, I 'couldn't be sure' and in the battle. Even my mother helped you. And I did it all for one reason." I looked up at Hermione who had a small smile on her face.

"What was the reason?... If you don't mind me asking." I looked over to Ginny who had a small smile as well.

"Oh um..." I rubbed my neck nervously, I looked back at Hermione and then the floor. "I never cared about blood status, I only acted that way because my father had spies all over the school. I did it because I've always liked Hermione and I didn't want her to get hurt." There was a moments silence as they all digested the news.

"You put the Basilisk notes in the book?" Hermione looked confused as she spoke to me, I nodded my head slowly.

"It was a bad idea me coming here, I'll go pack my bags and head to the manor." I turned my back to them all and started to walk away. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, I was about to shake them off as the owner whispered to me.

"Thank you Draco." It was Ginny, she let go and I turned back around to face her.

"What for?" I asked looking down on her as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I would have died in that chamber if it wasn't for you," She hugged me again.

"So you were a twat for five years so that you dad would think you were on his side and then one year so that I wouldn't die?"

"Uh yeah, I always tried to help you like in fifth year I gave you clues about what my father knew, well that stuff he'd told me anyways."

"I guess thanks are in order, but why did you care if I died if Moine was your reason for doing it?"

"Because I didn't want her to lose her best friends." I felt a weight off my chest telling them all these things, I had the feeling that I'd be more welcome now that I'd proved I wasn't just being a twat for the sake of it.

"You didn't stop your aunt form scaring Hermione though did you?" Ron's voice was bitter as he spoke.

"What?" I looked at Ron then Hermione and so forth- Hermione rubbed her left arm loosely.

"When Bellatrix wrote that awful word on her arm."

"Hermione?"

"He wasn't the room, he came in afterwards. He didn't see my arm." Hermione was crying now.

"Don't go Draco," Ginny looked up at me with wide eyes. "please stay." I smiled down at her and moved my head so that I could whisper into her ear.

"You need to talk to Harry." I pulled my head back up, still looking down at Ginny who was nodding in response.

"I know, I know." She smiled faintly and spun back around to face her family. "Harry can we talk?"


	17. Conversations that count

GINNY'S POV

I sat down on the edge of my bed focusing on a panel of wallpaper, my grip tightened around my mattress. I felt Harry sit down next to me, "What's up Gin?" I tried to turn my head to look at him but my emotions got the better of me.

"I ugh... I... are we... do you want..."

"What Gin?" Harry placed his hand on top of mine and I'm sure he had his slightly concerned face on.

"I kissed Blaise and um did a bit more." I brought my hands up to my face not wanting to look at him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly, I turned my face to look at him.

"It's fine Gin, we're not exclusive or anything. But thank you for being honest with me." He smiled lightly at me.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked looking at him wearily.

"What do you want it to mean Gin?" I pulled him into a tight hung and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not sure yet, can I have some time?" I could feel his head nodding in response but I didn't let go of him. Not yet, I wasn't ready.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Let me see your arm Hermione." We had walked up to the hill the boys always came to play quidditch on. I stayed silent as Draco started at me, I was avoiding his gaze. "Hermione..." I had started crying again, the pain of thinking about what had happened to me that day well it killed me more than I could say. Hesitantly I offered him my left arm, he carefully rolled up my sleeve lightly running his finger over the scar. He let my arm go and rolled up his own left sleeve; his mark had faded so much it had become a scar on his arm. He gave me a small meaningful smile as he once again picked up my arm; placing his left hand in mine moving our elbows closer until the scars were touching. "We're not so different hey." His usual smirk was on his face.

"I guess not." I smiled back at him through the tears. "We need to speak to Harry and Ron about the ball, although at this rate I don't want Ronald ruining all our hard work."

"Maybe we stay till boxing day... we could go to the manor?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

I woke up Christmas morning wrapped in Draco arms, he was still asleep and there was no way I was purposely going to wake him up. He had written to his mother a few days ago to ask if we could stay with them for the rest of the holidays and she agreed, we had told the Weasleys' that we would be leaving early. Ginny was okay with it because she would see us back at school anyway, Molly was reluctant at first but she came around yet the same can't be said for Ron. Harry and Ron had agreed to come back to Hogwarts for the ball on the condition that they didn't have to do any formal dancing to which Ginny and I both rolled our eyes. As I rolled over to face Draco I snuggled in closer, placing a kiss on his nose. I took both of my arms and pushed them underneath his arms; curling them up to his shoulder and placing my head on his chest, he subconsciously placed his chin on the top of my head. His grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me in close, I must have fallen back asleep because I opened my eyes to find the bed empty- in fact the room was empty.

I grabbed my dressing gown off the floor and jumped down the stairs and into the living room. "Moring Granger." Draco was sat playing a game of chest with George, I walked over to them and sat down next to Draco.

"That was ever so rude of you Malfoy." I said picking up a cookie from the plate on the small table where the chest board was placed.

"What are you on about? Queen to E5."

"Leaving me in bed." I raised an eyebrow at him with annoyance, I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Check mate! Good game Malfoy." I watched them shake hands; George stood up and walked away, smiling.

"As much as I wanted to stay and snuggle with you," He placed his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close, I pulled my legs up to my chest and placed my head on his shoulder. I moved my head slightly so that my chin on his shoulder looking up at him, he turned his body slightly so that we were both looking at each other. "I was hungry and I'm sorry to tell you but my stomach is more important than you." He smirked down at me as I giggled at him.

"Uh I'm broken hearted Malfoy," I dramatically threw my head back- "I'll never be the same!" I brought my head back up to his shoulder to find him in hysterics.

"I love you Granger." His smirk turned into a wide smile.

"I love you too Malfoy."

"Ugh! Get a room." Ginny shouted across the room; I hadn't looked over to her since I sat down.

"Well we could go up to your room and-" She cut me off straight away.

"No no, it's fine stay there." Ginny rolled her eyes at us as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Breakfast!" Molly's voice travelled through the halls and rooms of the house, I looked at Ginny who was smiling and then jumped off of the sofa; spinning and pulling Draco up with me.


	18. Christmas with the Weasleys

DRACO'S POV

It felt nice in some weird way being sat in the living room of the burrow with the Weasleys' around their Christmas tree. I was sat next to the tree with my back against the wall, one leg stretched out and the other pulled up to my chest. I had my arm around Hermione's shoulder, she was sat crossed legged with her back straightened against the wall; her head tilted on my shoulder slightly. "Just waiting on you now Gin." Arthur Weasley looked across the room at his daughter who was staring right back frowning.

"Ugh can't someone else do it?" She crossed her arms and slouched back leaning further into Harry.

"And break tradition? I think not young lady, come on." Molly was a firm woman I'll give her that, Ginny huffed about and then eventually stood up yet sat back down quickly. "What are doing?"

"I can do it from here... accio presents for Ginny... see."

I bent my head down slightly so that my mouth was against Hermione's ear. "What's the tradition?"

"Oh basically the youngest person in the room has to give out the presents, well the youngest understanding person."

"Gin just do it properly otherwise mum will burst." Ron kicked his sister slightly and she obeyed with annoyance. She picked up a few presents and walked around the room handing them out to everyone, she come back to the tree and picked up a few more.

"Here you go Draco," I looked up her as she passed me the present.

"This from you?" I asked Hermione with a thankful smile.

"No not that one." She smiled back knowingly, not letting anything go. I frowned down at the present; I knew it wasn't from my mother because of the fact she was going to give it to me when I next saw her. I opened the brown package slowly to find an emerald green jumper with a white D on the front, I held it up in front of me letting it unfold in the air.

"Welcome to the family." I looked over the top of the jumper and at Mrs Weasley who was smiling at me, I smiled back placing the jumper on my lap.

"You didn't need to..."

"Of course I did, you're part of this family now and everyone in this family has one."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

"Now what did I tell you about calling me Molly."

"Thank you Molly." Ginny dropped another present on my lap, this time much smaller.

"Well you gonna open it? That's the one from me by the way." Hermione looked up at me with a smirk that was beginning to look like mine, I looked down at the pile of present she'd opened and shock my head.

"Not until you get my one, and I think you spend to much time with me Granger. That smirk of yours is starting to look like mine." As I finished my sentence Ginny dropped Hermione's gift onto her lap.

"Open it, I'm not opening mine till after you open yours."

"Fine." I stopped tossing the small box between my hands and popped of the lid, I looked down to find a silver watch. "Hermione you didn't have to."

"Yeah I did, have you seen the necklace and the ring and all the amazing dates you've taken me on in the past 4 months, you deserve that watch. Turn it over." I remover that watch from the box, the cold silver sent a shiver down my spine. I turned the watch over to find and engraving.

"It's more than amazing." I run my finger along the initials engraved along the bottom HM, "You engraved it Hermione Malfoy?"

"It was HG but then you gave me that ring and well here we are."

"Well then maybe I should change your necklace."

"One step ahead of you!"

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Your turn."

"You need to stop buying me gifts Malfoy."

"You need to start accepting the gifts future Malfoy." I smirked at him and looked down at the box I had placed on the floor. It was a small balck box with a gold ribbon tied around it, I pulled the bow and let the ribbon fall onto my lap. I lifted the top of the box to reveal a golden snitch.

"Why did you give me a snitch?"

"Touch it." I looked at the box confused and then picked the snitch up slowly. It opened up its wings and revealed a message 'I finally caught the only snitch that mattered.' I looked up at Draco; as we made eye contact we both burst into laughter. "Like it?" He said through the laughter, I nodded back quickly not wanting to forget the moment.

* * *

I was sat on the end of the bed watching Draco throw his scattered clothes into his trunk stressfully, I looked over my shoulder at Ginny who was still fast asleep in her bed. I stood up slowly and walked over to the window trying not to make too much noise, I opened it and leaned my head out slightly breathing in the fresh air. I hadn't noticed Draco come up behind me and placed his hands on my hips and his lips on my neck. "You need to finish packing." My words came out in a sigh. I placed my hand in his hair as his lips ran along my shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to not having to be quite in the bedroom." He lifted his lips from my neck and spun me around.

"Bold of you to assume your mother's gonna let us share a room." I wrapped by arms around his neck.

"She will with a bit of persuasion." He smiled and kissed me gently as he went back to his packing. I turned back to look out the window watching the sun quickly rise over the horizon. Once Draco had thrown the last of his belongings into his trunk; he picked up his new watch and placed it on his left wrist, I raised my hand up to my stomach and spun my ring around my finger. "Ready?"


	19. Home sweet home

DRACO'S POV

I stepped out the fire place to find myself in a far too familiar dark damp room with a familiar face looking straight at me, "Draco dear! Welcome home." her arms wrapped around me and pulled me out of the fire place. I had left before Hermione so that she could say a proper goodbye to her family and I could say hello to mine.

"Hello mother." I dropped my trunk on the floor as I returned her hug.

"Oh I've missed you dear... where is this lovely lady you've been telling me all about?"

"I left before her, didn't want to get in the way of their goodbyes and well I wanted to see you before she got here..." I looked down at the floor knowing the answer to the question I was about to ask. "Is he here?"

"No dear, he left about 2 days ago... he said that he'd be back tomorrow and so far he's been pretty good at coming back." As she finished her sentence the fire place behind me roared with green flames. I turned around to watch Hermione step out of the fire place but then I noticed she'd gotten changed from her hoodie and leggings as she said they were called in the muggle world. She was wearing a tight navy-blue dress which finished just before her knees, it was slightly V-necked at the top and had a white waist band. She'd also styled her hair into a tight ballerina's bun on the top of her head with two small lose strands dangling down at the front, she tucked one of the lose strands behind her ear and walked out of the fire place. She placed her trunk next to mine and stood next to me smiling widely at my mother.

"Lovely to meet you... again Mrs Malfoy." She held out her hand, my mother took it and shook her hand; she then turned to me.

"Draco, you didn't tell me your girlfriend was Miss Granger." She shot me a dark look and then turned back to Hermione. "I'm afraid to say that Draco's father had to leave a few days ago on a business trip but he should be back tomorrow."

"It's fine, we gave you short notice." Hermione smiled lightly at her and shuffled uncomfortably, looking down at her covered arm.

"Why don't you come with me I'll show you your rooms."

"Mother..." I walked over to our trunks and picked them up.

"Yes Draco dear?" I turned back to see her stood with her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised at me.

"Hermione will be staying in my room... with me." I walked towards the door and stopped in the door way turning back around, "Come on babe I'll show you the way, we'll see you at dinner mother. Still seven?"

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

We walked out of the room and out into a grand entrance hall lined with Malfoy family portraits dating from centuries ago, we walked up to a grand two-sided staircase like the ones in the movies where they walk down in the pretty dresses. Once we'd reached the top of the stairs, he led me along a dark wide corridor to a large black door. He placed one of the trunks on the floor and pulled out his wand from his pocket, he tapped it on the door knob and opened the door slightly. He picked the trunk back up and walked through the door, I followed him quickly. His room was large; bigger than the room they'd just left his mother in. On the right side of the room there were double glass doors which led out to a balcony, on the other side of the double glass doors was a small round white metal table with two seats opposite each other. Leaning against the wall, overlooking the countryside that lay beyond the manor, was a small outdoor sofa and a glass topped coffee table.

The room itself was painted black and had a thick gold strip running through the middle of the wall; there was a desk on the same wall as the double glass doors and across the wall from the desk to the door she'd just walked through a collection on broomsticks which hung from the wall and in the corner a large black box with MALFOY engraved in gold on the top. "What's that?" I pointed towards the box.

"Oh it's Quidditch stuff." I nodded in response and continued to look around the room on the wall opposite me was a large black four post bed like the ones at school with silk gold sheets and two small bedside tables which matched the desk, chest of draws and wardrobe which sat on the left side of the room. Next to the draws lay another door and next to that sat a small seating area composed of a sofa, two chairs and a small coffee table. I slowly wondered over to the other door and turned the door knob- pushing lightly; the room was of course a bathroom. Behind the door was a large bath, the wall opposite the door had a sink and next to that on the next wall was a toilet and shower.

"Wow- Draco your room is lovely." I walked out of the bathroom and towards him on the bed.

"Glad you think so, I'm really sorry for ruining your Christmas babe." His gaze fell to the floor and his head fell, I placed my legs either side of his wrapping my arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

"Why would you think you ruined it?" I placed one of my hands on his chin and lifted it up so that he was looking at me, yet his gaze stayed on the floor.

"Well you had to leave your family early and just because Weasley can't get over you."

"Draco, I'm glad we got to spend Christmas together. And yeah Ron's being an arse but I love you it's over between me and him because we have something so much better and yeah I'm gonna miss Molly and Harry but I'll see them another time. Right now I want to be where ever you are."

"You're so cheesy!" He placed his hands on my waist as he smiled up at me.

"But you still love me."

"Yeah I do." I leaned down and kissed him passionately as he tightening his grip around my hips, he shuffled backwards and then fell back onto the bed. I pulled my legs up so that I was kneeling on top of him, his hands moving up and down my body sending bolts of lighting with every touch.

* * *

_Hey guys! Just a note- if you wanna see my sort of floor plan of Draco's room I'll post a photo on my insta account which is Dramiones_lovexo _

_It will be posted at the same time as this chapter- see you guys next time!_


	20. Broken glass

DRACO'S POV

"It's not the right time." I placed my hand on her cheek and lifted up her face as I spoke to her. She had an exasperated expression on her face, her lips heavily pouting.

"What?" She seemed taken back as she leaned back so that she was sat up right, I pushed up on my elbows and looked at her warmly.

"It's just I don't want to rush things."

"You never tried to stop in the game or in Ginny's room." She lifted herself off me and walked towards the door, where I'd left our bags.

"Hermione..." I sat up and watched her open her trunk, pulling out a small bag. I stood up and walked over to her; I placed my hand on her shoulder spinning her around to face me, I then moved my hand down her arm and into her hand. "I just want it to be perfect."

"We've both had sex before Draco it doesn't need to be special."

"I know that but I just want it to be for our- wait what!?" I let go of her hand and took a step backwards.

"What?" My eye's stared into hers, she was confused with that I'd just asked.

"Who did you sleep with? Don't tell me it was Weasley!"

"Well yeah."

"You lost it to Weasley, no wonder he can't get over you. He thinks he's got the one up."

"Oh grow up Draco, I bet I could guess who you lost it to." I knew we were both over reacting and I wasn't sure why I was so hurt by what she was saying.

"Go on guess." I turned around and walked towards the seating area in the corner of my room. I opened the cabinet that sat beside the sofa I pulled out a bottle of my Grandfather's favourite muggle whiskey- Jack Daniels. I pulled out a glass and turned the cap of the bottle pouring a small amount in. "Well?" I picked up a can of cola- another muggle drink that he told me I always had to add.

"Pansy!" I could hear the annoyance and anger in her voice and I could hear her throwing things out of her trunk. I continued to stare at the wall holding the glass slightly to tight. "Why the long silence Malfoy?"

"Oh back to Malfoy now? You've changed your tune."

"Well at least it's not as insulting as Mudblood!"

"What did you just say to me?!" I turned quickly on my heels, I was angry now but I wasn't sure why. I also knew I was over reacting and we'd both regret this the next morning.

"You called me the most insulting thing you can say to a muggle born witch or wizard for six fucking years Malfoy so I don't think addressing you by your surname is the worst thing to ever happ-" I hadn't realised what I was doing until I heard her scream in shock. I'd thrown my glass at her. Well not exactly at her; in her general direction she'd ducked and the glass had smashed on the wall. She stood back up slowly and stared at me in total ore. I couldn't be in there any more, I stomped towards the door walked through and slammed it shut behind me.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I couldn't move. The moment he left the room I fell to the floor in tears, we'd both over reacted about the whole thing but he'd just thrown a bloody glass at my head! After I'd composed myself, I picked up the bag I'd dropped eearlier and walked into the bathroom. I didn't imagine Draco would be coming back anytime soon so I didn't bother to close the door properly, I opened the bag and pulled out my towel and placed it on the rack by the door. I then pulled out my toiletries and placed them on the shelf in the shower, I removed my dress and placed it over the edge of the bath. I walked back into the room and grabbed my wand which I'd placed on Draco's desk when I was looking around earlier. I pointed the end at my hair so that it was loose, once back in the bathroom I waved it at the shower and removed my underwear before walking under the hot water. The droplets of water that ran down my back gave a sense of calmness, I tilted my head back to let the hot water hit my face and refresh me. And then I heard the bedroom door open. My head shot forward, "Draco? Is that you?" I heard his voice shot back a response- the singular word 'yes'. His bluntness hurt more than his action 10 minutes ago.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

I'd come back to apologise to her yet when I arrived she wasn't in the room. I could hear the shower running and she'd obviously heard me come in because she'd questioned whether it was me. I felt so bad for what I'd done, oh fuck this! What have you done to me Hermione Jean Granger! I stared at the bathroom door; it wasn't closed properly. I could see Hermione in the reflection of the mirror, I watched her for a moment- what am I doing? If I joined her how would she react? Only one-way to find out, I started to unbutton my shirt and remove my clothes. I walked towards the door and made sure that she wasn't looking in the direction of the door, I crept in slowly and pushed the door shut lightly watching the mirror the whole time.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I felt a shiver run down my spine as a cold finger trace my back, I spun around quickly pushing Draco away from me. "What the hell?"

"Come on babe not up for some make up shower sex?"

"Thought you wanted to wait."

"I did, and then I saw you in the mirror and well this happened." He pointed downwards. Considering we'd been together for a while now we'd never seen each other naked yet here we are, I'd through of this moment for a while. This moment being me seeing his penis, and well it was larger than I'd thought it would be. In my middle years of school we'd always reckoned Draco was making up for something but he obviously wasn't. "My eyes are up here babe." He sounded more seductive than ever. Oh fuck it. Fuck me.


	21. Make me

_I'd just like you to know that this chapter is mostly a sex scene so if you don't feel comfortable reading this skipping the chapter won't make any difference to the oncoming chapters._

HERMIONE'S POV

No I'm not going to do this. He's not going to win this fight, not in a million years. Then again make up shower sex wouldn't be that bad... No! Hermione no... yes? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Draco placing his fingertips on my arm; he ran his fingertips up my arm and onto my shoulder he placed both hands on my shoulders and spun me around, I titled my head back placing it on his shoulder biting down on my bottom lip. His hands let go of my shoulders but he placed his fingers back as they were before, he continued to run them down my body- from my shoulder and along my collar bone and slowly into the gap between my breasts. He drew circles with his fingertips for a few moments and then moved down to my belly button, he placed his other hand just above my left elbow and kissed my neck. As he lightly lifted and placed his lips on my neck his hand continued to move down my body until finally, he rested his index and middle finger on my clit.

He replaced his to fingers with this thumb and began to rub lightly as he moved his index and middle finger towards my vagina, he slipped his fingers inside of me- still rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Sure you want me to leave?" His lips were up against my ear and he spoke softly to me, not in his usual seductive way but lovingly. I shook my head lightly in the crook of his neck. "Lost for words are we?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy."

"Make me." He pulled out his fingers and let go of my arm- leaning back on the wall behind him arms crossed. I turned around staring at him with my mouth parted slightly, legs shaking.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"What do you think you're doing?" She stood under the constant flow of water, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. I smiled at her and walked out of the shower picking up a towel as I left the room, I walked over to my bed and picked up my jeans from the bed pulling my wand from the pocket. I could hear Hermione shouting my name from the bathroom, I walked back slowly and once in the bathroom pointed my wand at her. "What are you-" I moved it quickly and her hair formed a loose bun, she smiled at me and dropped her arms to the side. She looked at me with large doe eyes. I loosened the towel from around my waist and let it fall to the floor, I walked over to the shelves next to the sink and placed my wand next to Hermione's.

"So, am I allowed back in the shower?" I turned around slowly to face Hermione who was shaking her head. I looked at her in confusion; she turned around and placed her hand on the tap and turned the shower off. She walked out of the shower and towards me, she pushed up on to her tip toes and leaned her body against me. Her soft wet skin brushed against mine as she grabbed her wand of the shelf, turned and walked away. I watched her walk out of the room and flick her wand in the direction of the door which slammed shut behind her. But wow that ass.

Biting down on my lip I followed Hermione out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, making sure I picked up my wand. I opened the door and walked out to find Hermione lying on the bed staring at me with a smirk on her face. "After all that I didn't even get to wash my hair." She had propped herself up on her elbows, and pulled one leg up to her chest but pushed it to the side lightly so that I could see everything. I looked over to the door, "Don't worry I took care of that." I looked back at her to see she had something in her hand. I walked towards her and over to the left bedside table (the side she was lying on) and placed my wand on top of it once again with hers.

"What's that?" I said walking back round to the end of the bed, still watching her. I noticed that the thing she had in her hand was blue and silver square which looked like... I'm not sure what it looked like actually.

"It's a condom." She looked at me confused but she wasn't the confused one.

"What is a condom?" I folded my arms and leaned against one of the posts at the end of my bed with an eyebrow raised.

"Ha very funny Malfoy!" Hermione let out a little giggle and looked at me lightly, then the realisation hit her. "Oh right, they're muggle. They're used to stop pregnancies." She sat up placing her back against the headboard tapping the spot next to her, I walked over slowly and sat down with my head against the headboard legs stretched out in front of me. After I'd sat down she jolted upwards and placed her legs either side of me, she placed the corner of the silver and blue square in her mouth and ripped it open. She made eye contact with me and smiled lightly, she removed a circular object from the foil and pinched the top. She moved her hands downwards and pulled the bottom of the condom slightly, I looked at her with a strange expression. "Trust me Draco." I want to I really do but what is she doing? I gave a small nod and closed my eyes, trust her. She placed the condom onto my hard and moved it down slowly, she placed her lips against my ear and whispered softly. "Ready?"

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I whispered softly in his ear and pushed up onto my knees, I shuffled forwards and slowly dropped down onto his dick. He opened his eyes and smirked at me as I moved up slowly; placing my hands on his shoulder for support as my pace grew faster. I leaned into kiss Draco, he bit down on my lip and rolled me on to my back. My head hit the silk pillows and fell into the feathers bellow, he placed my hands to the side of my head holding them down by the wrists and thrusted into me. I closed my eyes as he placed his lips on my neck, biting down on my lips I moaned his name softly. "Don't stop..." My breath hardened as he let go of my wrist and ran his left index finger down my arm and onto my collar bone, he ran it along the edge of my breast and onto my nipple. While kissing me passionately and fucking me he played with my nipple; he pulled out of the kiss and moved his lips down towards my breast. He kissed it lightly and then circled it with his tongue, he then continued to move his index finger down to my clit. He slowly started to rub my clit, "I'm so close..." between the pants and moans I was giving I couldn't manage to speak much. He stopped everything and looked up at me, he smirked and then moved his lips up to mine. As he kissed me he slid himself back into me; grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. He lifted me up slightly and rolled himself onto his back, his head on the pillow.

"Go at your own pace." I lifted myself slowly and then dropped quickly, making sure I got slightly faster every time. I placed my palms on his chest as I got into a rhythm, "Holy Merlin... You're good at this." I smiled down at him and the tilted my head backwards. My legs started to shake underneath me and before I knew it I was having an orgasm. I pushed off Draco and fell down beside him.


	22. Malfoy family reunion

DRACO'S POV

"Holy shit Hermione, we should have had sex before." She had climbed under the covers and wrapped herself in the silk sheets, she giggled and rolled onto her side looking up at me. I pulled the covers out from underneath me, pulling them up to my Adonis belt and rolling over to face her. She leaned up on her elbow slightly and moved towards me, she dropped her elbow as she closed the gap between us. I placed my arm underneath the side of my head and looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." She smiled at me and rolled over reaching out to the bedside table, she picked up my wand and then hers and rolled back over. She placed mine behind my ear with a giggle and flicked hers at the door. "What's the time?" I sat up and turned towards the bedside table, picking up my watch.

"Fucking hell, it's only 9:30. What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

"Well it's your house what do you recommend?"

"Ugh I suppose I could give you a tour or we could go to the library." Her eyes widened as I said the word library, "Thought you might like that idea." I smiled at her as I grabbed my jeans off my bedside table where she'd placed them earlier.

* * *

The three of us sat at the long dining table in silence. My mother was sat opposite us, she refused to sit at my father's seat at the end of the table and would not let anyone else sit there. For a few moments we sat without moving until my mother let out a small sigh, "Where are those house elves? They're late per usual I wonder why we have them sometimes when they can't do anything right." I looked open eyed at my mother and then sideways at Hermione who stared at the table clutching the side of the seat in a struggle not to scream her opinion of my mother's comment. I looked back up and lightly shook my head at my mother as an indication for her to stop talking; once the food arrived the silence continued until we'd all finished.

As I took my last mouthful there was a loud bang that travelled through the house and I had one good guess about who'd cause it. We all stood cautiously and headed towards the room which the noise had come from, Hermione hung back a bit with her wand out. I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it slightly and gently pushed it to revel a figure stood in a dark room. "Hello father." I flicked my wand to light up the room and placed it back into my pocket as I walked into the room.

"Son! What a surprise." He walked towards me arms open wide.

"I'm sure mother must have told you that me and my girlfriend were coming to visit," I stepped sideways slightly so that he understood that I was not in any mood to hug him. "I did tell her last week after all." I spoke bitterly to him as a nodded my head towards my mother who'd also stepped into the room and Hermione who'd stayed just outside the door way although she was hidden behind my mother slightly so that he couldn't see her.

"Ah yes she might have mentioned it at some point. Hello dear." He walked forwards and kissed my mother on the check and then stepped back towards me. "So where is this _lovely _girl you've been telling your mother all about?" I knew that by him hissing the word lovely he was implying that not being a pureblood doesn't make her worthy.

"She's just outside the door. Hermione come say a proper hello to my father."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

For god's sake Draco way did you have to drag me into it like that! I walked towards Draco who was holding his hand out for me, I gazed at his mother out of the corner of my eye who had plastered her fake smile onto her face again, exactly like the one she'd had when she first saw me today. I placed my hand in Draco's and looked down at the floor while everyone stood in silence.

"You didn't mention that your girlfriend was Miss Granger." His father's tone was sharp, I shuffled on the spot slightly waiting for something to happen that would make this situation less awful. But Draco spoke again; and I now understood that he was doing this to piss his father off.

"Well actual there is something else I need to tell you both." Shut up Draco! Shut up! I swear if I could slap him right now I would.

"Oh really? And what would that be?"

"Oh this isn't the place for our news, let's go sit in the drawing room it's much more suitable. We could all have a drink while we celebrate."

* * *

This was not fun.

I never thought that I'd ever want to be away from Draco more than I did right now, I wanted to sink right into the floor and never return to Malfoy Manor. I was sat on a rather uncomfortable small black leather settee, which was not big enough for two but Draco insisted that we should sit together. His mother and father were sat opposite us on high backed leather chairs watching out every move, Narcissa had insisted on everyone having a glass of elf-made wine while Draco gave his 'big' (I would say heart attack worthy for his parents) announcement.

"Well Draco, what was this 'big' announcement that you wanted to make?" I lifted my head so that I was no longer staring at the floor and looked at his mother and father whom were staring intently at him. I turned my head to look at Draco who smiled at me widely and placed his hand just above my knee. I brought my glass up to my lips and pressed them to the glass, quickly tilting most of the liquid into my mouth and down my throat still staring at Draco intensely.

"Well mother, father me and Hermione are promised! How great is that!" Lucius had made the mistake of taking a sip of his drink right before his son had spoken because he'd spat it across the room in shock. The room fell silence, everyone's eyes darting around the room not sure what to focus on.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly... I thought you'd just said you were promised to Miss Granger hear." Draco's father let out a short but sour chuckle and then focus on his son, Draco had turned red with fury as he started at his father.

"That's exactly what I said." Draco's eyes narrowed as he continued to look at his father. I looked across to Narcissa who had the same scared yet unsure expression on her face as myself, she looked at me and shook her head as a signal not to get involved in what was about to happen. "Have you got a problem with that father?" His voice was bitter, I got the impression that Draco had built up the situation to cause trouble with his father. I knew they didn't really get on anymore but he never liked to talk about his father, his mother yes but not his father.

"Of-course I've got a problem with it!" His father shot out of his seat. Draco also shot up into the air both walking towards each other, both fists clenched. "Her and her little friends are the reason I ended up in Azkaban! The dark lord is dead because of her and her friends! Not to mention that marrying scum like her would ruin our pure blood, because as you've clearly forgotten Draco- SHE IS A MUDBLOOD!"


	23. Mother knows best

DRACO'S POV

"She is so much more that a mudblood and I don't care if it ruins the pureness of our blood line because news flash father dearest, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! I'm with Hermione because she's beautiful, smart and funny. She's made my life worth living for and I'd do anything for her because I'm marrying her for love not reputation which seems to be the only with our family has cared about for thousands of years!"

"Do you not think that I love your mother! You knew that you were supposed to marry Astoria Greengrass, so now I've got to explain to her father that you don't want to marry a lovely girl instead you want to marry her and ruin our reputation."

"You know nothing about Hermione, she'd probably make our reputation a bit better considering most people in the wizarding world hate us. Oh you'd forgotten that hadn't you! And if it wasn't for her, Potter and the weasel-"

"Weasley."

"Yeah thanks Mione." I turned to shoot her a look to shut up, this was between me and my father. "If it wasn't for Hermione, Potter and Weasley we'd all be locked up in a cell in Azkaban!"

"I'd rather you been in there at the moment, at least it would stop you from marrying a mudblood." I couldn't hold back any longer, I'd pulled my wand from my pocket and held it up against his chest.

"Don't even think about it! Hands up." My father's hand shot towards his pocket in response to my action.

"Draco dear put the wand away." My mother was walking towards us her hands out in front of her and she slowly edged towards us. I lowered my wand, my hands shaking. I looked at Hermione who was frozen on the spot staring at me, I widened my eyes attempting to talk but no words would come to me. I dropped my gaze to the floor and stumbled backwards falling onto the leather settee behind me. "Hermione, would you mind taking Draco to his room. I'll come join you in a short while."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I nodded to Narcissa open mouthed yet my gaze didn't leave Draco's motionless body sat on the settee. "Thank you." And with that she left the room chasing after her husband.

I walked towards Draco and knelt down in front of him placing my hands on his knees. I looked into his eyes but as they met he quickly moved his gaze, we stayed there for a moments but with one swift movement he stood up and left the room leaving me alone. I stood up quickly and chased him out of the room and up towards his bedroom, the door was wide open when I reached it but upon second glance I noticed that there was a huge hole in the middle of the door. As I walked in I noticed Draco's wand had been abandoned on the floor, I picked it up and placed it on the end of the bed before turning left and walking towards the balcony. As I walked closer I heard a crunch from underneath my foot, I looked down to find shattered glass surrounding the balcony doors and a trail of blood leading out to a figure in the darkness.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket and fixed the two broken doors and walked out on to the balcony. Draco had collapsed onto his knees on the floor staring at his bleeding hand, "I'm sorry." he whispered as I crouched down beside him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"What for? You haven't done anything to me Dray." A cold breeze flew over the balcony as a few drops of rain fell onto my face. "Come on let's go sit down inside, your mum is gonna come up in a bit and she won't want to see you in this state."

Draco stood up slowly and turned to face his bedroom, he scurried towards the small seating area in the corner of his room and collapsed on the sofa. He was still clutching his injured hand, but no longer staring at it like he was on the balcony. I walked into the room and closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains.

"Can you fix my hand please." I sat down in one of the chairs opposite him and pointed my wand at his hand. "Thanks." We sat in silence not looking at each other for about 20 minutes until Narcissa arrived who sat down in the chair next to me not speaking until she was comfortable.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"I'm happy for you." Was the first thing my mother said when she'd settled herself in the free chair. "I'm glad you've met someone who makes you happy and whom you love," I looked up at her to find she had a small smile on her face. "I knew that there would be no chance you'd marry Miss Greengrass after the events of the last few years." She turned in her seat slightly so that she was facing Hermione. "I want to say thank you, not just for what you did about keeping us from Azkaban but for making my son a better person."

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened over the past few years."

"None of that is your fault as much as it is mine or my sons. We can't help the worlds we're born into, I am also sorry about what my late sister did to you last time you visited our home." Hermione shuffled uncomfortable in her seat, my mother soon realised that she was making the situation worse of Hermione and turned back to me.

"We'll leave tomorrow." I spoke in a hushed tone as I looked into my mothers hurt eyes.

"No you don't need to leave, you've only just got here and it's been so long since I last saw you."

"I think it's best if we go back to Hogwarts, I've cause enough of a scene in the few hours we've been back." I placed my hand onto of my mothers; leaning forward and giving her a small smile.

"Well then I best give you your Christmas present! Wait here I'll be back in a moment." She stood up gracefully and swiftly made her way to the door, I watched her leave and then turned back to Hermione.

"I'm going to have a shower." She whispered under her breath just loud enough for me to hear. She stood up quickly and rushed over to her trunk pulling out a few things and without looking back ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

* * *

It was about 5 minutes before my mother came back into the room, as she walked through the door and towards the small seating area her eyes darted across the room. "Where is Miss Granger?" She delicately sat down in the seat as before with a rather large box in her hand.

"She's in the shower." I stood up slowly and walked towards the cabinet pulling out the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, "Want some?" I asked shaking the bottle at her.

"No I think I've had enough to drink this evening." I twisted the lid to the bottle and poured in more than I usually would, then continued to fill the glass with coke. I walked back to my seat quickly throwing myself down on to it. "Well here you are." She passed me a black box with a gold ribbon and tag attached, I flipped the tag over and read it under my breath.

_To my dear son,_

_I know the last few years have been difficult for us all but I hope this brings some light to the darkness surrounding us_

_Love your mother xo_

I looked at her lovingly and pulled the ribbon lose letting it fall onto my lap, I lifted the top of the box to revel a far to familiar pocket watch and small camera. I lifted out the two objects out of the box and placed them on the table, I stared at the final object in the box and lifted the final object out with shaking hands. I smiled down at the moving people in the photo watching them laugh, "How did you get this?" I looked at my mother tears forming in my eyes.

"He asked me to give it to you, all three of them. He really did love you Draco." I looked back down at the picture of my younger self and my grandfather laughing in the black and white photo. I remember the day it was taken as if it was yesterday, he'd taken me out on a day trip to a lovely little muggle town in the south west of the country. We spent the day in a strange building full of machines you placed muggle money into in the hope that you'd win some more money in return, after wasting most of the muggle money he had. He took me to a small building opposite the beach where he bought as many boxes of chips he could buy with what money he had left and we sat and ate them on the sand. I remember that he'd propped his camera up on some stones and when no muggles where looking used his wand to take a photo of us laughing in the sand. "I didn't put in a frame because I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with it."

I looked up at my mother smiling widely, a tear streaming down my face. I placed the picture back in the box and picked up the pocket watch, "Is it fixed?" I pressed the button on the top down watching it click open.

"No, I tried may places but no where could fix it. But the camera still works." She smiled at me and placed her hand on my knee, "Do you remember the last thing he said to you Draco?" I looked down at the picture of my grandfather, the image of him laying on his deathbed flashed before my eyes. "Anything is possible when you set your mind to it-"

"And love is only possible when you open your heart to it."


	24. The prince and princess

DRACO'S POV

"That's a lovely phrase." Hermione stepped out from the bathroom with her hair in to Dutch plaits wearing a tight pastel blue tank top and white boot legged bottoms with small pastel blue stars. She looked so beautiful and she'd managed to sort out her hair which was a benefit.

"It was the last thing my father said to us." My mother looked over to Hermione and gave her a small smile before standing up. "Well I best leave you two alone; will I see you tomorrow morning?"

"No, I think we'll head off as soon as we are ready, we'll leave by portkey so we don't disturb anyone."

"Well then I will see you soon." I stood up to give my mother a tight hug.

"Thank you for the present mother," pulling out of the hug and smiling at her sadly, "It was exactly what I needed." she nodded in response and walked towards the door. She pulled it open and then turned to face Hermione who was sat at the end of the bed legs crossed.

"I'm sorry for how your visits to our home have always ended, I hope next time it's more joyful. Oh and will you please get my dear son to write to me more."

Hermione let out a small giggle, "I'll try my best but you know how stubborn he is, half the time he won't even do is head boy duties!"

"Yes, well he gets that from his... never mind." And with that she left the room.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

There was a moment or two of silence after Narcissa left, neither of us moved or looked at each other let alone spoke. "Oh, this is stupid!" I said getting up in a huff walking over to Draco, "Why aren't we talking? It's not like we've had a fight." he was still stood staring at the floor when I reached him.

"I thought you were mad at me." He spoke in a small voice not daring to look at me.

"No of course I'm not mad at you!" I placed my hand in his causing him to look at me, "It's just being back here... well I haven't got the fondest of memories of this place and when he called me a mudblood it just sent me back to that room with your aunt. I'm not mad at you at all." he looked at me for a moment and then pulled me into a tight hug.

After standing there a while he let go of me and fell backwards into the sofa, patting the space next to him. I walked around the table and sat down in the small space next to him; my legs curled up into a ball as I placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around my waist and picked up a box that was sitting on the arm of the seat. "What did you get?" I asked as he stared into the box that he'd laced on his lap.

"Some bits that belonged to my grandfather," he lifted out a small gold pocket watch, "he never went anywhere without this. It doesn't work anymore though, it stopped working when he died." He put the watch back into the box and lifted out a camera and on old black and white photo with two figures laughing. "I thought my grandmother burnt this after he died, we went to a town called... I think it was Dawlish." He placed the photo back in the box and lean to put it on the table.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'll write an owl to the school quickly." He stood up and held out a hand, he pulled me into a hug, placed a kiss on my forehead and walked over to his desk.

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Draco's arms, I rolled over to see if he was awake; which he wasn't he was still fast asleep. I moved my hand slightly and brushed a patch of hair off his face and behind his ear. "Thought I'd told you before not to touch my hair." He opened his eye's slowly and tightened his grip around me as I shuffled closer to him.

"I thought you were asleep." I said putting on a playful frown.

"I was but when I comes to my hair I always know what is happening. Talking of hair... I like your hair like this." He raised one of his hands and ran it along a braid.

"You're only saying that because it's not a mess like usual." I rolled my eyes at him.

"No that's not true... okay yeah." He let out a small chuckle, I lifted my chin up slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the gap between us before breaking out of a kiss, he placed his chin on the top of my head as I rested my face beside his chest. Holding him tightly.

After ten minutes of just lying there he let go of me and got out of bed, "Where are you going?" I asked sitting up against the headboard; legs crossed and grabbing my wand from the bedside table.

"Hermione have you looked at the time." He opened his trunk and then walked over to the wardrobe opening it carelessly, grabbing random things and throwing them into his trunk on the other side of the room.

"No." I leaned over the bed and picket up Draco's watch. 8:55. "It's not that late," I got comfortable in my original position and flicked my wand. "accio tea."

"You could have just summoned a house elf." Draco said walking into the bathroom.

"You know my views on house elves Draco!" I shouted to him as I took a sip of tea; flicking my wand again for my book.

After 20 minutes Draco came back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His 'prize winning hair' as Blaise calls it, was messy and wet making it completely out of character for him. He flicked his head and his hair sprinkled water around the room, droplets hitting me in the face. "Watch it." I said closing my book and placing it next to the empty mug.

"Oh, is little Miss Gryffindor princess annoyed?" He strutted towards me, arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"No but the Slytherin prince seems to be a bit cocky this morning."

"I think you'll find I'm cocky every morning." He said with a wink.

"That's not what I meant." I raised an eyebrow at him and started to get of the bed. "And you know that." As I stood up I felt his soft hands push my shoulders back, causing me to fall back onto the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke innocently as he leaned down, starting to pin me onto the bed. "I was merely insinuating that I am arrogant." His smirk getting bigger.

"Get off, you need to finish packing and we both need to get dressed." I tried to loosen his grip on me but it wasn't working.

"But babe we've got all day to do that." Draco looked down at me pouting slightly.

"Well you were the one who was eager to get up this morning."

"It's still the morning Granger."

"Oh yeah... well good morning babe." and with that I lifted my knee to his crotch. He doubled over in pain, falling off me. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.


	25. Hagrid's hut

DRACO'S POV

That little minx! Oh this Gryffindor has got guts, I'll give her that. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, after I'd finished I walked out onto the balcony into the cold breeze flowing over the countryside. After a few moments I walked back into my room and grabbed a sweater from my open trunk, throwing it on just before Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

She had a towel wrapped around her; she'd picked a towel that was just slightly too small for her. The top of the towel placed just above her breasts showing her collar bones and the top of her breasts, whereas the end of the towel just covered her bum. Her hair, which was still wet, stuck to her body. She looked up and down at me and let out a small giggle and walked over to her trunk, I continued to lean against the door frame as I watched her walk to her trunk and bend over to grab some clothes. "Draco!" She screamed turning around to punch me in the arm.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what!" She screamed, her eyes narrowing as she stared at me but I continued to look at her confused. "You just slapped my ass that's what!" she said folding her arms in annoyance.

"Oh that..." I smirked at her which seemed to piss her off more. She stood still for a moment and then relaxed, when a smirk appeared on her face. She turned back around and grabbed the clothes she wanted from her trunk and then walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

It was half past one by the time we were ready to leave for Hogwarts, we'd sent our stuff back ahead of us and with one final check of the room we grabbed the portkey. We arrived outside the entrance hall of the school, Hermione let go of the portkey and looked over to the hut at the end of the open space. "Do you think we could go visit him? It's just I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yeah sure." And with that she broke off into a run down the hill and towards the hut.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I legged it down the hill and hit the front door of Hagrid's hut. "Hagrid it's me!" I shouted into the key hole. A pair of hands wrapped around my waist and spun me around, he was panting trying to get his breath back.

"You... ran... away... from me." He panted finally catching his breath as the door behind me swung open.

"Hermione!" Said a far too familiar voice as I spun around in Draco's arms.

"Hagrid! I've missed you so much." I ran out of Draco's arms and jumped on to Hagrid throwing my arms around his neck.

"Ah I've been missin' ya too." He said as I let go of him and followed him into his hut. "So how've you been Mione?" He asked sitting down at the large table, I sat down opposite him and looked up at him smiling. "I loved t' present ya got me."

"It was nothing, you are my favourite teacher here. Just don't tell anyone else that." I said with a giggle.

"Ah I'd never!" He boomed. And then gave a confused look in the direction of the door.

"Oh I hope you don't mind I brought Draco with me, we just got back from Malfoy manor and well it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh um ya I suppose it's okay." He said quietly. "Suppose you'd better hav' a seat Malfoy, tea?"

"Oh yes please." I said as Draco slowly sat down next to me. "Make that two Hagrid." I placed my hand on top of Draco's and smiled lightly at him.

"So 'ow come you wer' at Malfoy Mano' I though' you'd gone to see 'arry and Ron?" He passed two teacups towards Draco and I.

I picket mine up and took a long sip before answering his question. "Well we did go to the burrow but there was an incident so we decided that we should stay with Draco's parents but then that took a bad turn so then we thought we'd just come back to school."

* * *

"Well that was fun." I placed my hand in Draco's hand as we walked back up to the castle.

"Yeah really fun." He said as he rolled his eyes. "So where do you wanna go?"

We jumped up the steps into the entrance hall, "Well no one interesting will be in the Gryffindor common room, and I don't really want to go to the library-"

"What was that? Did Hermione Jean Granger just say she didn't want to go to the library? Who the hell are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him slightly.

"Oh shut up Malfoy... I've got an idea." I stopped in my tracks looking between the staircase and the passage way. "Come on!" I whispered pulling him down towards the dungeons.

"Hermione why are we going to the Slytherin common room? Both Blaise and Pansy are away so the dorm will be empty... Oh right the dorms empty." We turned our quick walk into a run for the empty dorm room.

* * *

Draco shoved the dorm room door open and pulled me into a deep kiss, kicking the door closed once we were both inside and slamming me into the cold stone wall next to his bed. His hands moved from my waist and up underneath my Weasley jumper and t-shirt, lifting them over my head. He tossed them onto the floor beside us, placing his hands back onto my waist. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, he walked us over to his chest of draws and placed me on top of it letting me go and removing his jumper and top. I bit down on my bottom lip as he kissed my neck lightly and ran his finger along my spine and released the two straps, I moved my hands onto his belt buckle undoing it and then the button and zip on his jeans.

I leaned back against the wall and let Draco take my jean off me after he removed his. Once we were both just there in pants he picked me back up and placed me down on the bed. "Do you want to get one of those oh what are they called? Compost?" He pulled out of our kiss and smirked down at me.

"Condom." I smirked back at him. "No I can take a pill when I get back upstairs."


	26. What's yours is mine

DRACO'S POV

"Why the hell didn't you tell me I've been wearing this all day?" I shot Hermione a dark look as I tossed the emerald green jumper at her.

"Oh, I thought you knew." She giggled sitting up with the bed sheet wrapped around her front. I picked up her bra and tossed it at her landing on her head.

"If I'd known that was what I was wearing I would have taken it off straight away."

"You don't have to be so rude Draco." She shot as she put her bra back on. "It was lovely for Mrs Weasley to give you one you should be more thankful." I turned my back at her to pick up the final pieces of clothing scattered across the room.

"I was thankful to her face but I'm never wearing that again."

"That's fine." I threw her jeans over my shoulder and then put mine on. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Don't mind." I replied, "Oi that's mine." she was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing my emerald green jumper.

"You just said you're never going to wear it so why can't I?" She said standing up and walking over to pick up her shoes.

"Because it's mine."

"What's yours is mine dear future husband," She kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the door. "come on then babe."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

I walked out of the dorm room and out into the common room, Draco hot at my heels. "Slowdown will you!" Came a voice from behind me, I turned so that I was walking backwards so that I could look at Draco.

"Or you could walk faster." I shouted at him, I went to turn back around but hit something in the process and the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Hermione!" Draco ran over and dropped down beside me, "Oh merlin are you okay?" he placed a hand on my cheek and looked down at me worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, what did I walk into?" I said standing up slowly, my hand in Draco's.

"Me, you walked into me." I turned my head in shook. "Oh my... I'm so so so sorry, I wasn't watching what I was doing. Are you okay?"

"I'm sure she is fine." Draco spat sourly, "Come on let's go." he pulled me towards the exit.

"You know Draco your father isn't very impressed with your little stunt." Said the girl behind us.

"Well my father doesn't have say in what I do!" He shouted spinning around in fury.

"He doesn't seem to be impressed with your little slut either." Said the tall blonde who was now checking her nails.

"Excuse me!" How dare that girl call me a slut! Who the hell was she anyway? "I happen to be head girl and can get you in serious trouble if you don't stop."

"Oh you think I'm scared of you... aw that's so sweet." She let out a fake high-pitched laugh and shook her head.

"Piss of Astoria and leave us alone." Draco spun on his heels and stormed out of the room not looking back and dragging me with him.

"This isn't over Draco!" The girl shouted after us but he hadn't heard her.

As we reached the entrance hall Draco let go of my hand and swung his into the wall. "So that's Astoria." I said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's pretty."

"Yeah but she hasn't got a personality, she's all looks and no life."

"I've got the feeling she doesn't like me much." I walked towards the stairs and fell down onto one.

"She doesn't like anyone, don't take it personally." He dropped down next to me and ran his hand through his hair. "I would never marry her... just so that you know."

"I know you wouldn't, I trust you." I placed my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I didn't want this moment to end.


	27. Fire and ice

2nd May 1999

DRACO'S POV

Well we finally made it to the day that Hermione and I had been planning since September. I was stood in the middle of the newly transformed great hall with Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Blaise whom both seemed to be rather proud of the hard work they'd put into turning the hall into a ballroom over the last few hours. "Well I must say the hall looks beautiful." Hermione beamed up at the headmistress and placed her hand in mine. "Let's say 50 points for the two of you for all your hard work and 30 for Mr Zabini here for helping you out today." And with that she gilded out the room.

"Granger you might want to start getting ready, you've only got 2 hours until the party starts. I mean Pansy started getting ready at 3, that's 2 hours already!"

"Looking beautiful isn't easy you know Blaise." Hermione giggled.

"It is for you, you're naturally beautiful." I said smirking at the girl I love.

"Ugh get a room." I punched Blaise in the arm at his mimic of being sick and turned my back to him.

"Well I best be off I need to get ready." Hermione pushed herself onto her tip toes and kissed me lightly, she waved at Blaise and then skipped out the hall and up the grand stair case.

"Come on let's go see how the food is coming along."

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

"Are you sure about this Gin?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. "It's quite revealing." I'd thought it would have been a good idea if me and Ginny picked each others dresses but now it didn't seem like such a good idea. I looked at myself in the long mirror, the tight red dress did look beautiful but it wasn't me. Ginny had picked out a long tight red dress with spaghetti straps as well as having off shoulder straps, the top was v-lined and topped with red lace and a lovely gold belt made from beads.

I turned to face Ginny with a pout. "Can we just swap dresses?" I'd picked her out a dark blue dress, the skirt was wide and the top fully covered her collar bones (unlike mine) with two think straps and a lovely silver belt.

"No, plus the boys will also have to swap so no." She looked at herself in the mirror, she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and turned to look at me. "So you ready?"

"I guess." I grumbled, "Can I please tie my hair up?" I said still annoyed that Ginny was being so strict about this.

"No now come on the boys will be waiting for us." She grabbed my hand and let me out of the room and into the empty common room. We walked towards the great hall hearing echoes of laughter flooding the halls surrounding us.

* * *

"Wow Hermione you look...wow." Draco, Harry and Ron all stood at the bottom of the stairs in muggle suits. I had insisted on the ball was muggle themed in hopes of capturing my once lost hope of prom.

"Have I left the great Draco Malfoy speechless?" I teased as I hopped down the steps carefully trying not to fall because of my heels.

"Ah so you think I'm great do you?" I jumped down the last step and punched him lightly on the arm. "You look beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Wow Mione, déjà vu or what?" Came a voice from behind me with a chuckle. I spun around in Draco's arms to see Ginny trying to straighten Harry's dark blue tie which matched her dress.

"You look beautiful Mione." Came another voice from next to Harry.

"Eyes elsewhere Weasley." Draco spat over my shoulder. Ron dropped his head in shame and shuffled his feet awkwardly, I turned back around to Draco and gave him a disapproving look. "I still think you should have worn green." He smirked, then turned his head to Ginny.

"Nah red is so much better than green." She shot back, "You know red suits you Draco." she let out a laugh as she pointed to his tie.

"Come on guys you're missing the party!" I jumped and spun around to find Blaise and Pansy had walked over to us from the great hall. "Oh and McGonagall is looking for you, she wants to make a speech." Pansy nodded her head in the direction of the hall where they could see an anxious McGonagall darting over the hall in search for them.

"Well come on then! We've got a dance to enjoy!" I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the hall; the others following closely.

It didn't take long before McGonagall ushered Harry, Ron and I up to the long table at the top of the hall so that she could make her speech. "Silence! Silence! Thank you, please may you all have a seat. Now before I begin I would like to say a big thank you to our head boy and girl, Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger for planning such a lovely event." She broke off and started to clap which took a moment for people to join in probably because they didn't want to clap an ex-death eater on the year anniversary of the battle. "I would also like to thank Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley for coming back to Hogwarts for this evenings event, and also the Minister of Magic for attending." Once again she began to clap and then turned to Harry.

"Do I have to?" He moaned at her, she gave him a stern look to which he stood up and walked to the podium for his speech. "Um hello everyone, as you probably know I'm Harry Potter and um." he looked at me and Ron over his shoulder for support, I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "When McGonagall asked me to make a speech today about everything I really didn't want to... I still don't but now I know what to say." He took a deep breath and looked back over his shoulder. "If it wasn't for the two most amazing people behind me I would have died in my first year of school, Hermione and Ron sacrificed their lives for me over and over again and for that I will never be able to repay them. Your friends and family may have sacrificed their lives so that future generations can live safely but they won't we forgotten and they will always be treasured. So I want to say thank you," He turned back to us. "you're the best friends anyone could ever ask for and I love you both so much." I jumped of my chair and gave Harry a big hug, everyone around us burst into applaud.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Mione but don't let Draco hear us." I pulled out of our hug and looked over his shoulder, Draco was sat staring at the floor not really engaging in conversation with Ginny, Blaise and Pansy. "Go get him." He laughed squeezing my shoulder.


	28. Time flies

31st December 2003

DRACO'S POV

"Stand still, if you keep moving we'll be here till next new years." I dropped my hands in disbelief, we'd already been here for 15 minutes trying to take a photo.

"Well if you stopped changing your mind about where you wanted me to stand we'd be done by now."

"Fine." I quickly snapped the photo, "Let's go back to the house." I held my hand out for Hermione and started to walk back to the house we were staying in.

"Thanks for brining me to Paris, I've always wanted to come here." She squeezed my hand as she smiled up at me.

"Anything for the woman I love."

* * *

"One minute to go!" She ran out onto the balcony with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Thirty seconds." she looked out upon the city. "Five...four...three...two...one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" She shouted out into the city joining in with the celebrations. "Happy new year Draco!" She spun around in excitement. "Oh my..."

She looked down to find me a few paces behind her. "Hermione Jean Granger will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"Of course! I would want nothing else!"

* * *

1st September 2017

HERMIONE'S POV

"Come on we're going to be late." I was waiting by the door when Draco and Achilles came running down the stairs. "You too are so immature." I rolled my eyes at them as I threw their coats at them.

"Mummy what does immature mean?" Athena tugged on the end of my coat.

"It means extremally childish and silly, which is exactly what your father and brother are. Now in the car or we're all going to be late." I placed one hand in my 5 year old daughters hand and the other upon my baby bump.

* * *

"There they are." I pointed at Harry and Ginny who were stood at the other end of the station, I grabbed Achilles' hand and ran along the platform.

"James just get over it, Hermione! Wow pregnancy really suits you." She pulled me into a deep hug as soon as I arrived at them.

"Why did you run? We still have 5 minutes." Draco came up behind me and placed a hand on my back, holding Athena with his other.

"And we've had two children you've insisted on naming after characters in Greek mythology but you don't see me complaining." Ginny and Harry both laughed as Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well you wanted to give them boring muggle names."

"I'd rather have a boring muggle name than Achilles Lucifer Malfoy."

"Better than Collin which is what your mum wanted to call you."

"I'm leaving now so I can find some where to sit." Achilles rolled his eyes and hugged his father and I. "I'll see you soon Mum, bye dad love you both." And with that my first child left for his first year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

**I want to say a huge thank you too everyone who has read this story and supported me while writing this it really means a lot to me! I'm sad to say good bye to this story but I can't wait to get to work on my next story hopefully I'll see you all soon with my next story, much love xo**


	29. Rewrite info

Sooooooo… I've decided to rewrite this story, I've been wanting to do this since I finished it because it's not grammatically correct and I feel like I left some huge plot holes. I'm not sure when I'll be doing this, but it wont be until after I've finished Our secret so probably February 2021. More info will come in time...


End file.
